MVC3 Tokyo Vacation
by Riley-Ironstand
Summary: Hey everyone this story takes place right after 'MVC3 One Hell of a Trip' and this time we'll be going on a oversea's vacation  Sorry for crappy title
1. Getting ready for the trip

Hey everyone Riley here with my new story titled 'MVC3 Tokyo Vacation' and this story takes place right after 'MVC3 One Hell of a Trip' (But a few others characters will join us now or later. (Arrives later: (M)Spider-man (C) Ryu and Chun-li) Yet again I'm more of a Capcom fan then Marvel.

Characters

Capcom: Dante, Chris, Zero, Felicia, Morrigan, Hsein-ko, Amaterasu, Strider and Joe.

Marvel: X-23, Ironman(leaving), Thor(leaving), Hulk(leaving), Wolverine(leaving), She-Hulk, Deadpool and Phoenix.

Other: Me

(Day 1)

*Now with the story. Everyone just stares at me and then Dante says,

Dante: "Really you won a trip to anywhere in the world!"

Me: "Yeah! Thank you god!" I yell running around the living room.

Zero: "Man that's so sweet!"

X-23: "Oh my god! Where are we going to go to?" she asks and I stop running in my tracks.

Me: "That's a good question." I say while rubbing my head.

Phoenix: "Come on honey you don't have to decide right now." She says while grabbing my hand.

Me: "Yeah I know, but I'm so excited! I got it!" I yell

Wolverine: "Where have you decide to go to?"

Me: "Yeah I always wanted to go to Japan!"

Phoenix: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah of course!"

Morrigan: "That would be nice." She says before standing up.

*Then Morrigan walks up to the box and pulls out a bunch of passports and tickets. And all of us walk up to her and we each grab a passport and ticket.

She-hulk: "So what time are we going?" she asks

Me: "Let me see...it says here: 'We have till tomorrow 12pm to be at the airport and book a flight'."

Chris: "Really!" He yells in shock.

Hsein-ko: "It's going to be tough to book a plane or any form of transportation in less than 24 hours but, man this is going to be fun." She says.

Wolverine: "Yeah I guess but count me out."

Felicia: "What why!" she asks and all of us look at him.

Thor: "Yeah me too."

Ironman: "Same here."

Hulk: "Hulk too."

X-23: "Why are you guys leaving?"

Iron-man: "We're super heroes we need to save the planet and stuff. And beside's one crazy trip is enough for me." He says and Thor and hulk nod their heads.

Zero: "You can't be serious."

Wolverine: "Sorry pal. But we have to leave." He says while patting Zero on the shoulder.

Felicia: "Please don't leave Wolverine. Please." She pleads with him.

Wolverine: "I'm sorry." He says while pulling her into a hug. And nobody said a word.

*And then after a good half hour of talking about the good times we had on our camping trip and we started saying goodbyes to the heroes. And all of them go into the van and they drove off in the distance.

Me: "I'm going to miss those guys." I say and all of us go back inside and start hanging around the living room. X-23 and Phoenix are comforting Felicia about Wolverine's departure in her room. And Deadpool finally finds a channel to watch and of course it's cartoons and everyone but me is joining him. I'm just sitting on my laptop looking for a flight to Tokyo, Japan. I scan through some flights,

Me: "Nope, not enough room, Cancelled, Here we go!" And everyone surrounds me at the laptop.

Phoenix: "Did you find one?" she asks.

Me: "Yup."

Dante: "When."

Me: "It says that it's leaving in two days."

Hsein-ko: "Ok then, well I'm going shopping."

Morrigan: "Same here."

Chris: "I think I'll go looking for some new clothes."

Joe: "Same."

Phoenix: "Why don't we all head out?"

Everyone: "Sure."

*LATER AT THE MALL*

* And when we make it to the mall we decide that all the guys are going to skateboard/sport stores to buy T-shirts and jeans and etc. And the girls decide to go to stores that they like, (couldn't think of any examples) Just any store they can find. And we split up.

(One and a half hours later)

*And the guys take less than two hours to find enough clothes for the trip. And we couldn't find the girls anywhere and who knows how long they'll take. So we all wait in the food court for the girls and then stands up and Chris says,

Chris: "I'll be back in a bit."

Strider: "Where you going?" and all of us look at Chris.

Chris: "I'm going to get something to munch on."

Joe: "Same here."

Deadpool: "Same."

Dante: "Me too."

*And then all of us wander off towards to different food stations. And five minutes later all of us sit back at our table. I set my tray with a burger and fries on the table. And Joe has the same thing as me but he has twice as much. Chris sits down and he has a tray with two tacos and a salad and a bottle of Pepsi. And of course Deadpool and Dante each have three slices of pizza. And Strider comes back with a tray with sandwich and soup. And all of us start to dig in. And then we hear a voice,

?: "Hey, there you guys are!"

*We turn around and see the girls. Each of them carrying three bags in each arm. And we wave at them and they walk over.

Morrigan: "So this is where you guys went."

Me: "Yeah."

Ammy "We thought we lost you guys."

Zero: "Well you didn't and... Just how much stuff did you buy?" he says and all of us look at their bags.

Phoenix: "Oh you know just a few things." She says and the girls start giggling. And all of the guys end up with an anime sweat mark by our heads.

*And after all of us finish eating we decided to head back home. And when we get back home we all throw our new clothes in our rooms and then we all started to watch TV. And we practically killed that entire day with shopping and TV. And we all decided to hit the hay early tonight. And all of us go to bed around 11pm.

(Day 2)

*As all of us slowly started to wake up 6:30am. All of us get washed up and eat breakfast. And then we get dressed and ready for the flight. We all pack up our bags and we head to the airport and we manage to find our flight pretty quickly and we show the security our passports and we get on the plane. And we wait for about a good hour. And then the pilot tells everyone that we're taking off, and all of us were pumped to be in Tokyo.

*Well that's the end of Chapter 1 and I hope you enjoyed it. And in the next chapter we'll be landing in Tokyo. I can't wait! See you then everyone.


	2. Landing in Tokyo

Hey everybody Chapter 2 is up and after a long we are finally arriving in Tokyo, Japan. (Yeah!)

*After a long flight overseas and a few boring on-flight movies and many attempts of Morrigan to get Chris to join the 'Mile-High Club'. We finally arrive at our destination. Tokyo, Japan.

*All of us get off the plane and we find our luggage. And once we're all at the exit of the airport. We all take a deep breath and then we open the doors and we all stood there in shock as we looked at the scenery of how busy this city was. We saw vehicles cramped at intersections, people on bike riding through traffic and also cramped cross walks.

Joe: "Man this is amazing!"

Me: "Yeah it is." I say while I pull out my digital camera out of my backpack. Then I say, "Come you guys let's get a picture."

*And everyone lines up getting ready, and I find someone to take our picture. I hand him the camera and motion for his to take a picture, all of us line up with the scenery behind us and he takes of few pictures. I walk up to him and he hands me my camera and I say,

Me: "Arigatō. (Thank you)" I say while bowing my head to him.

Man: "Anata no kangei. (You're welcome)" he says to me and he slightly bows his head and walks away.

Phoenix: "You know Japanese?" she says as everyone looks at me.

Me: "Well on the plane ride here I was reading a book about translations before we landed." I reply.

Dante: "Smart thinking. Now let's find some form of transportation." He says while looking for taxis. About five minutes we get two cabs to pick us up and we throw our luggage in the trunks, and we scrunch in the cabs and were on our way to our destination.

Cab driver: "Doko e iku no? (Where are you going?)" He asks so I scan through the book and say,

Me: "K-Kono adoresu e. (T-To this address.)" I say with showing him an address on a piece of paper from my prize. And he radios the other taxi to follow him. And we're off, and about an hour of driving and being stuck in traffic we arrive at our home for a week. All of us get out of the two cabs and we look at the house that is two stories tall and it looks really fancy. We all walk into the house and look around; we see a lot of fancy furniture, such as two couches, a nice kitchen, a table that is about 10 inches off the ground, and a 40 inch television. (Similar to the cabin from our camping trip)

Chris: "Man its nice here."

Hsein-ko: "Yeah it is."

Deadpool: "Dibs on the first room I find!" he yells as he runs through the house, then Joe says,

Joe: "Same here." And the two of them disappear into the house.

*And all of us look at each other and then all of us start running through the house looking for rooms. Dante and I are running side by side, shoving each other into the walls and then suddenly Strider catches up to us and the three of us run for the room down the hall and then Strider jumps over us and he gains a little space from us, so Dante and I lunge at him and we grab his feet. Causing the three of us the fall on the ground,

Dante: "Ouch." He says while rubbing his head.

Me: "Dammit." I say while rubbing me chin and Strider rubs his forehead and when we look up we see Morrigan and Chris walking into the room we were fighting over.

Morrigan: "Sorry boys." She says before she laughs at us.

Chris: "Better luck next time." He says while he shuts the door and all of us end up with an anime sweat drop by our heads.

*Meanwhile with everyone else is looking for rooms. Felicia walks down the hall a little depressed, so Phoenix and X-23 are comforting her.

X-23: "Come on Felicia, Cheer up a bit please."

Phoenix: "Yeah come on Felicia like they say, 'When one door closes another one opens.' That's at least what I believe." She says trying to comfort her friend.

Felicia: "Thanks you guys, but can I have some alone time?" she asks sounding a bit down in the dumps.

X-23: "Okay." And the two girls leave their friend alone for awhile. Felicia just stood there in front of door and she goes inside and shuts the door.

*Now with Zero and Hsein-ko who are unpacking all of their belongings in their room. Zero just finished unpacking all of his clothes and he changes into more comforting clothes. He grabs a black and red striped long sleeve shirt and black shorts. Once he gets dressed he takes off his helmet and lets his hair falls and it reaches his lower back and the front almost covers ¾ of his face. And Hsein-ko looks at him and says,

Hsein-ko: "You look cute with your hair down honey, hehe." She says looking at her boyfriend.

Zero: "Hey, don't joke around." He says looking at her. "And those clothes fit you well." And Hsein-ko is wearing a white t-shirt with a 'Green Day American Idiot' logo on the front, and a pair of black shorts that just go a little bit passed her knees.

Hsein-ko: "Thanks." She says before she kisses him on the cheek. Causing him to blush a little, and they both wrap their arms around each other and fall onto their bed and begin to make-out.

*Now with Deadpool who is walking around with Ammy hand in hand looking for a room. (She's still in her human form. Hasn't changed from last story)

Ammy: "Find one yet?"

Deadpool: "None these rooms don't have any king-sized beds. Like what the HELL!"

Ammy: "Don't get angry sweetie, ok." She says

Deadpool: "Ok, fine." And they keep looking for a room with a huge bed.

*And now with Joe who finds a room with two beds and he starts to unpack his stuff into the dresser, once he finishes he jumps on his bed and lays down, then he hears a knock at the door and he sees She-hulk standing there.

She-Hulk: "Is the other bed taken?"

Joe: "Nope." He replies and she walks to the other dresser and she throws her stuff into it and she leaves. And Joe slowly falls asleep.

*Now back with Dante, Strider and Me who are still fighting over a room, the three of us are stuck in the door way. Dante has his hand in my face and I have my left arm around Strider's neck. And Strider had his legs in front of Dante's stopping him from moving. And then Felicia leaves her room just about 20 feet away from us and she looks at us and says,

Felicia: "What are you guys doing?" with a confused look on her face.

*The three of us stop fighting and we look at her,

Strider: "We're seeing who gets this room." He casually says.

Dante: "Yeah! And I said, I seen it first!" he yells.

Me: "Oh shut the hell up!" I yell back at him.

*Then Dante and I jump forward and both land in the room and Strider falls backwards. And Dante and I keep yelling at each other about who got in first. And Strider is still lying on the ground and then Felicia offers him a hand, and he grabs her paw and she helps him to his feet.

Strider: "Thank you, Felicia."

Felicia: "O-Oh, it's nothing. Hey, you know that no-one is in my room with me. W-We can share if you want..." she says with two light red spot show up on her cheeks. And Strider notices her blushing and he says,

Strider: "Thanks, Felicia." And he grabs his bag and follows her into their room. He sees that there is one bed and a couch.

Strider: "I'll take the couch, okay."

Felicia: "You sure..."

Strider: "Yes, A beautiful lady as yourself shouldn't have to sleep on a dingy old couch." He says while closing his eyes and she couldn't see it but from the shape of his scarf covering his face she knew that he was smiling at her. And Felicia's face was glowing red from his comment. So she quickly turns away from him and says,

Felicia: "Oh, t-thank you."

*And Strider starts to put his stuff away. And Felicia did the same but, she couldn't help but glance at her roommate and feel her face growing a bit warmer.

*Then Phoenix and X-23 are walking down the hallway still looking for a room.

Phoenix: "Man this house is huge."

X-23: "Yeah we've been walking around for a good three minutes and we still can't find a room."

*And as they keep walking they can hear Dante and me still arguing.

Dante: "I said I was here first!" he yells as he points his 'Rebellion' sword at me.

Me: "Like hell you were!" I yell back while pointing 'Yamato' at him.

Phoenix: "What are you two morons doing?"

*Dante and I look at the two girls and tell them about who got here first, the girls look around the room and see that is has a king-sized bed, a 42 inch plasma TV, and a love seat in it.

Phoenix: "Oh come Riley, There's a nicer room just down the hall." She says while grabbing my arm and drags me out of the room.

Me: "H-Hey, Wait Phoenix I was here fir~" I try to say,

Phoenix: "Oh be quiet honey." she replies as she keep dragging me out of the room. And Dante and X-23 look at us, And Dante gives me a cocky looking smile and waves at me.

Me: ("Oh I'm going to kill you!") I think to myself.

*Well that's the end of Chapter 2 and after we arrived in Tokyo. We manage to find at nice two story house that we'll be living in for a while. And everyone is having a chaotic day so far looking for room. Well, see you around everyone.


	3. Going out for the Evening

Hey everybody, Chapter 3 is up and after everyone has found their rooms everyone is going to be chilling for a while. And we'll maybe run into some new friends. (I'm so sorry this chapter took forever. I've been caught up in school lately)

*As Phoenix drags me down the hall by my arm. My legs just drag along the wooden floor.

Me: "Why are you dragging me? You know I can walk, right?"

Phoenix: "Oh, okay." She says right before she drops me on the ground. *THUD* I rub the back of my head and I say,

Me: "I didn't mean literally."

Phoenix: "Come on let's find you something nice to wear." She says as we get to our room.

Me: "For what?" I ask sounding really confused still getting back to my feet.

Phoenix: "The two of us are going to be doing a little tourism." She says while both of us walk into our room.

Me: "Alright, whatever floats our boat honey." I say as I shut the door our bedroom.

*And now with Dante, X-23, Chris and Morrigan who are sitting in the living room and Deadpool who is sitting on a loveseat with Ammy, and of course Deadpool has the remote and he's channel surfing,

Ammy: "What kind a show are you looking for exactly, Deadpool?" she asks him.

Deadpool: "One of those weird, but hilarious Japanese Game shows." He replies.

Dante: "Yeah, I seen one of those shows called 'Human Tetris' on YouTube and that show is awesome."

X-23: "Oh yeah I remember seeing that a couple weeks ago. It was fucking hilarious."

Chris: "Yeah the Japanese think of some amazing game shows." He says as Morrigan has her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Morrigan: "I agree." She says before she starts cuddling with him. And of course his face lights up like the 4th of July. And everyone laughs at him, and then everyone hears my voice say,

Me: "Were going out for a bit."

*Everyone turns around and they see Phoenix & Me hand in hand. She's wearing blue jeans and a dark green long sleeved sweater. And I'm wearing a Red and Black stripped bunny hug and Black faded jeans.

Dante: "Where?"

Me: "We're going for a little walk. Take in some of the sights."

Phoenix: "Yeah and maybe stop for a bite somewhere." She says as she grabs my arm.

Chris: "And you were planning on going without us." He says while standing up.

Phoenix: "No. Of course n~" she tries to reply.

Me: "Yeah." I interrupt Phoenix. And she elbows me in the ribs. And everyone kind of gives me a glaring look.

Me: "What? I was planning for us to have some alone time." I say to Phoenix and she replies with,

Phoenix: "That would have been nice to go alone but, I think it would be more fun for everyone else to join."

*And I turn to everyone and they are still glaring at me, so I sigh and say,

Me: "Fine you guys can tag along, but make it snappy."

*I tell them before I snap my fingers. They nod their heads and each of them walks to their rooms. And Phoenix & I are left standing alone in the living room.

Me: "Really Phoenix?" I say to her,

Phoenix: "What?"

Me: "I was planning on having a romantic evening with just the two of us." I tell here.

Phoenix: "Like I said that would be nice but, I don't want everyone else to be left alone and bored."

Me: "Oh ok, but they better not slow us down, ok Phoenix."

Phoenix: "Ok honey." she says before we kiss.

*We pull back from our kiss and we both wait by the front door for everyone else. And slowly all of them show up. All the guys are wearing bunnyhugs or jackets and jeans. And the girls are wearing sweaters and jeans or shorts.

Me: "Where's Zero and Hsein-ko?" I ask them.

Dante: "They're both asleep. And judging on how their room looked, I guessing that they were making out."

Me: "Really? I need to congratulate Zero later."

Deadpool: "And Joe was too busy playing his PSP. And She-hulk told us that she was taking a shower."

Chris: "But I told She-Hulk that we would bring her back some food."

Morrigan: "And I think we should do the same for the others."

X-23: "Yeah that would be the right thing to do."

Ammy: "Alright then, let's go. I'm starving!" she says while rubbing her tummy.

*All of us leave the house and make our way down the crowded streets. And we all start walking what I could guess the 'downtown area'. And as we walk looking for a place to eat we stop every now and then to take and pose for pictures. (Ex: Deadpool and Dante do kung-fu poses in front of a dojo. X-23, Chris, Me and Phoenix take some pictures with some cosplayers in a festival area. And other goofy things that I'll leave to your imagination.)

Me: "Man these pictures are going on facebook for sure." I say while looking through our pictures.

Dante: "Totally man."

Ammy: "Ok enough with the stupid pictures, I'm dying of starvation here!" she yells at us and ends up with an angry anime symbol by her head.

Me: "Ok, ok Ammy we'll look for a restaurant." I say waving my hands really fast and I have a few anime sweat drops by my head. (Thinking: "I hope she doesn't hit me")

Deadpool: "Here we are!"

*All of us look at the building's Sign and it says, 'Buffet and Fine Dinning'. All of us look at each other and we decide to go in.

*Well that's the end of chapter 3, mostly all of us are out for some food and Zero, Hsein-ko, She-Hulk and Joe are back at the house. And we'll see what their up to in the next chapter. See you then everyone.


	4. The 'little' Incident

Hey everybody, Chapter 4 is up and most of us are out eating and some other are back at the house. Let's see what their up too:

*Joe is still lying down on his bed, playing his PSP. And then he turns it off and sits up and yawns and stretches.

Joe: "*YAAAWN* Man that 'Dissidia 012' game is really addictive." Then he looks at the clock, "Man I killed about two and a half hours on that thing! Wow, I'm hungry."

*Then Joe stands up and walks towards the kitchen and fixes himself a bowl of cereal. And he throws a piece of bread in the toaster. And about two minutes later he grabs his toast and bowl of 'Cinnamon Toast Crunch' and sits on the couch and grabs the remote. Then he hears the sound of footsteps, and he turns and see's She-hulk coming up the stairs and she has a towel wrapped around her body. (And it's barely covering her figure because of her height)

She-hulk: "Oh, hi Joe." She says with a smile on her face and Joe doesn't say a word. And she looks at him and he still doesn't make a sound or move. Then she walks towards him and she kneels down to where she's eye level with him and waves her hand in front of his face,

She-Hulk: "Hellooooooo, Earth to Joe, Anyone home in there?"

*She says lightly tapping on top on his head. But still no response out of him, so she shrugs her shoulders and walks into her room and shuts the door. And Joe was left alone in the living room and then Zero and Hsein-ko come out of their room, and both of them looked exhausted and had messy hair.

Zero: "Hey Joe, what's new?"

Joe: "..."

Hsein-ko: "Are you ok Joe?" she says sounding concerned.

*Both of them walk towards him, Zero waves his hand in front of Joe's face and Hsein-ko places her hand on his forehead.

Hsein-ko: "Nothing seems to be wrong with him?"

Zero: "Maybe he's fried his brain with this." He says while picking up Joe's PSP. And Hsein-ko peeks at the PSP and she grabs it for Zero's hands and turns it on.

Zero: "What are you doing Hsein-ko?"

Hsein-ko: "Oh, I love this game!" she says walking away for Zero and Joe. Zero just sighs at Hsein-ko and turns his attention back to Joe,

Zero: "What the hell is wrong with him?" he says while lightly slapping him across the face. And then Zero walks to the kitchen and grabs a cup of ice cold water and returns to Joe.

*SPLASH!*

*Zero throws the ice cold water into Joe's face and he jumps to his feet and yells,

Joe: "What the hell is wrong with you, Zero?"

Zero: "Good to see that you're alright."

Joe: "Well whatever. Hey, where's my PSP? "

Zero: "Hsein-ko took it. She's in our room."

*And then Joe storms off to get his PSP back for Hsein-ko. And Zero is left alone in the living room but not for long. Then suddenly She-hulk comes out of her room wearing a white tank top and blue jeans and she looks at Zero.

She-hulk: "Hey what's up Maverick Hunter?"

Zero: "Nothing much SH. Hey and by the way do who know what was wrong with Joe?"

She-hulk: "All I know is that I walked up the stairs with a towel wrapped around me and he didn't say a word." She replies with.

*And Zero's face lightly turned red when she told him that, because he mentally pictured how She-hulk looked with a small towel wrapped around her figures. Then he turns his back to her and places his hands on his nose. (Anime nosebleed XD)

She-hulk: "What's with you all of a sudden?"

Zero: "Nothing." He says sounding muffled from his covered nose.

*She-hulk just sighs at Zero and leaves him be. Zero walks into the kitchen and grabs some paper towel and wipes his nose.

Zero: "I can't believe that just happened to me."

*Then Hsein-ko comes running out of her room with Joe's PSP in her hand.

Hsein-ko: "Go away Joe, I'm playing!" She yells at him.

Joe: "But I was playing it first and it's mine!" He yells back. And the two of them keep running around the living room and Zero just sighs at the duo.

*And now with everyone else, all of us exit the restaurant and start talking about dinner.

Deadpool: "Man that was the best meal I ever had." He says while rubbing his belly.

Chris: "I agree." He adds while doing the same.

Ammy: "Same!" she says while rubbing her tummy also.

X-23: "I never tried sushi before but, it was delicious."

Dante: "I agree with you on that X."

Me: "Man the Ramen was amazing!"

Phoenix: "It was alright."

*And all Strider does is nod his head. And all of us start walking back to the house. Then Deadpool says,

Deadpool: "Hey Riley, do we really have to save those meals for the others?" He says while pointing at the bag that I'm carrying.

Me: "Yes Deadpool, We told them that we would bring them back some."

Deadpool: "Aww. But I'm still a bit hungry."

Dante: "Really dude? You had about two bowls of Ramen and maybe fifty pieces of sushi!"

*And Deadpool just shrugs his shoulder and everyone but him starts walking back home.

Deadpool: "Hey don't leave me." He yells as he tries to catch up with us.

*Well that's the end of this Chapter and in the next everyone will be returning back to the house and we'll see how the night goes. And Joe has been traumatized by seeing She-hulk almost naked and Zero got a nosebleed from picturing it. (lol and if you don't know why Zero got a nosebleed. If you watch anime, it happens when people get caught off guard and blush too hard. Well that's what I think happens) But anyway see you around everyone!


	5. New faces and a mysterious hero

Hey everybody Chapter 5 is up and everyone who went out is back at home and is starting to get later. So let's see what were going to do.

*All of us start walking back and then we hear a woman yell,

Woman: "Herupu, kare wa watashi no saifu o nusunda!" ("Help, he stole my purse!")

*And we look at see a man running away from her and we see a guy with a purse in his hands,

Thief: "Sore o idō suru!" ("Move it!")

*And then we see a woman wearing blue dress and she had two white hair buns and two spike wristbands and two white boots.

Woman in blue: "Stop thief!" she yells as she chases the guy. But the thief ends up running into a man wearing a white karate gi and red head band.

Thief: "Jigoku wa anata no nani ga mondai ni natte iru mono, sore o idō!" ("What's the hell is wrong with you, Move It!")

*But the man wearing the karate gi doesn't move and the thief pulls out a knife and all of us yell,

Everyone: "Look out he's got a knife!"

*The thief tries to stab the karate guy but he easily sidesteps the knife and the man does a 'judo' like throw to the thief and that sends him into two trash cans and the thief gets knocked unconscious. All of us just stare at what we just saw.

Woman in Blue: "Nice throw, Ryu."

Ryu: "That was nothing for me, Chun-li."

*All of us run up to the duo and Deadpool says,

Deadpool: "That was awesome!"

Ryu: "No it was nothing."

Me: "No seriously that was badass!"

Chun-li: "No it wasn't. This is just an ordinary day for the two of us."

*All of us start talking about what happened. And we convince them to come hangout with us. All of us make it back to the house and I look at my watch and its only 8pm.

Me: "I wonder what the others were doing while we were out."

Chris: "I betting Joe was playing video games, She-hulk was mostly likely working out and Zero & Hsein-ko are still probably making out."

X-23: "Yeah I think so to."

Morrigan: "Man my feet are sore from all that walking. Chris can you carry me to my room?"

Chris: "No and can't you fly?"

*And Morrigan gives Chris an angry pouty face and all of us laugh. And then we go inside and see Joe with a towel on his head (Still trying to dry his hair)

Joe: "Hey guys."

Dante: "What's with you?"

Joe: "Ah Zero threw a glass of water in my face because I zoned out."

Phoenix: "Why?"

Joe: "I don't want to talk about it." He says while his face turns light red and turns his back to us.

X-23: "Well whatever, but I need to take a shower." She says while running her hands through her hair.

Me: "I need to find more comfortable clothes." I say as I go find my room.

Ammy: "Same here." She says as she goes to her room.

*And later all of us change into baggy t-shirts, muscle shirts, shorts or pyjama pants. And we all meet in the living room and sit around and get to know Chun-li & Ryu.

Ryu: "Thanks for the hospitality."

Chun-li: "Yeah thank you."

Chris: "No biggie."

Dante: "Yeah it's no big deal. And it's nice to have some new faces around here."

*Then Zero comes out of the bathroom and see's the two new people.

Zero: "Who are they?"

*All of us look at him and Chun-li stands and says,

Chun-li: "Hello I'm Chun-li and this is Ryu." And Ryu nods his head at the reploid.

Zero: "The names Zero."

Hsein-ko: "HI! I'm Hsein-ko!" she says really loud from behind Zero. And the two newcomers let out a light chuckle at Hsein-ko introduction.

*All of us start talking about interests and stuff like that. And Dante challenges Ryu to arm wrestling match and that goes on a good five minutes. And the girls talk to Chun-li about 'girl' things.

Joe: "I'm going out back for some fresh air."

Strider: "Take this, it's cold out tonight." He says as he tosses his coat to Joe.

Joe: "Thanks man." Then Joe walks out the back door.

*Joe stands on the back porch looking at the stars and the moon.

Joe: "Man it's nice out here." He says to himself and then he hears to door opening and he turns and see's Felicia opening the door wearing a robe.

Felicia: "Oh hi Joe." She says sounding surprised.

Joe: "Hey Felicia."

Felicia: "What's new Joe?"

Joe: "Nothing much."

*And the two of them looked at the sky and then Strider comes out the backdoor.

Strider: "Hello you two."

Felicia & Joe: "Hello."

Strider: "Man it's hot in there."

Felicia: "I agree."

*The three of them took a seat on the benches in the backyard. And they started talking,

Strider: "What did you guys do while we were gone?"

Felicia: "I fell asleep. I was bored."

Joe: "Played videogames."

Strider: "Cool. And we brought you guys back some food."

Joe & Felicia: "Thanks."

*And then suddenly they hear the sound of footsteps coming from further into the yard. And the three of them get into fight stances.

Joe: "Henshin a go go baby!" he yells as he transforms into Veiwtiful Joe.

Strider: "Who's there." He demands as he draws his sword.

Felicia: "Come on out you creep!" she says as she clenches her paws into fists.

*And then they see a shadowy figure standing about 6 feet.

Shadow: "Hey take it easy." He said and he sounds like an 18 teenage high school student. And he steps out into the light and he's wearing a red and blue suit with spider web details all over it.

? : "hey take it easy my name is Peter Parker. But others call me 'Spider-Man'."

*Hey everyone this chapter done and we met Ryu and Chun-li in the streets of Tokyo. And now Strider, Felicia and Joe have met this 'Spider-Man'. Is he s friend or foe? Wait until the next chapter, see you around everyone!


	6. The 'Accidental' Kiss

Hey everyone chapter 6 is uploaded and in the last chapter Strider, Felicia and Joe met a man calling himself "Spider-Man'. And let's see how it goes down.

*Strider and Joe look at each other and nod, then they run at this Spider-man and Strider swings his sword and Joe tries a 'Red Hot Kick' but the web swinger shoots a web at the roof and pulls himself passed the attacking duo. As he sits on the roof he says,

Spider-man: "What's up with you two? I'm not here to fight you or anything?"

Joe: "Sure you're not." He says as he jumps towards Spider-man and tries to deliver a flying kick.

*But Spider-man ducks it and jumps back into yard and Strider & Felicia try to attack the Wall Crawler. But Peter's spidey senses make it easy to predict all of their moves. And then Strider does an overhead chop but, Peter stops it with both hands and the two fighters stare each other down.

Strider: "Why are you here?"

Spidey: "I said that I was just passing by."

*Strider pushes the wall crawler back about eight feet away and stares at him.

Joe: "What are you doing Strider? Take him out!" he yells from the roof.

Felicia: "Why are you stopping Strider?" she says standing a few feet away.

*And Strider puts his sword away and Spider-man unclenches his fists and stands straight up.

Strider: "He doesn't seem to be that big of a threat." He tells the others.

Joe: "WHAAAAT!" he yells as he jumps down and lands in front of Strider.

Joe: "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, WHAT IF HE SAID THAT JUST SO HE CAN ATTACK YOU WHEN YOU TURN YOUR BACK TO HIM!" he yells at the ninja and Felicia just stares at the two.

Spidey: "A true hero would never attack someone from behind."

Strider: "Honourable words my friend." He says as he walks towards Spider-man and offers him a handshake and Spider-man shakes his hand.

Felicia: "Do you trust him Strider?" she says slowly walking towards him. And Strider nods his head.

Joe: "I don't know if I do though." He says as he walks beside Felicia and he gives the wall crawler a very unfriendly stare. But Spidey takes off his mask and smiles at them and asks if he can go in.

Felicia: "Of course you can."

Spidey: "Thanks."

*And then Spidey walks inside and Joe introduces him to everyone and after we all get acquainted for about 4-5 minutes later, Joe goes back outside and says,

Joe: "WHY ARE YOU GUYS ACTING SO FRIENDLY TO HIM?"

Strider: "He didn't seem to be a villain or an assassin."

Felicia: "Yeah, he seems nice."

Joe: "You guys are too soft."

Felicia: "Oh come on Joe, Try loosening up, ok buddy." She says as she places her paw on his shoulder. Joe just makes a *humph* sound. So she takes her paw off him.

Joe: "Well I'm just saying. What if he really is an assassin?"

Strider: "Joe, try lightening up. And quit acting like a...uuh...what are the words you would say... a douche bag." He says to Joe before he tries to walk back to the bench. And that pisses Joe off so he ends up pushing Strider.

Joe: "Don't you ever call me that!" he says as he pushing the ninja face first into Felicia.

Strider: "Uh?"

Felicia: "AHH!"

*They both hit each other and Felicia lands on her back and Strider lands on top of her. And Joe stomps of into the house leaving the two.

Strider: ("Ooow, huh.") he thinks to himself and when he opens his eyes he couldn't believe his eyes.

*He was on top of Felicia and their lips were locked. Both of their eyes went wide and their faces turned bright red. Strider quickly gets off Felicia and turns his back to her.

Strider: "Uh, I sorry, I didn't mean to~"

Felicia: "OMG! Did we just~"

*And the two of them look at each other and quickly look away. And then Felicia stands up and says,

Felicia: "I...uh...I'm...I'm going inside." She says before running inside. Strider just stood there trying to believe that they just kissed.

*As Felicia tries to quickly walk to her room. Phoenix asks,

Phoenix: "Hey what's up Felicia?"

Felicia: "Nothing! Nothing happened!" she says as she runs to her room.

Everyone but Joe: "What?"

*So Dante, Chris and I walk to the backyard and Morrigan, Phoenix, Chun-li and She-Hulk follow Felicia. Once we get to the backyard we see Strider standing against the railing of the porch with his back to us.

Dante: "Hey man did something happen after your fight with Peter?"

Strider: "Uhhhh...no, nothing happened."

Me: "This isn't like you man. What really happened?"

Strider: "Well you see...Joe didn't like our decision to let Spider-man stay here. And I told him to lighten up and he pushed me and I bumped into Felicia and we fell and I landed on top of her and our lips touched." He says as two light red spots started to form on his cheeks.

Three of us: "Really?" And he nods his head.

Dante: "Nice that you got the kiss her but, not in a formal way dude."

Me: "Maybe you should try talking to her in a bit. Tell her that is was an accident."

Chris: "But don't do it right now. Try about 20-30 minutes from now."

Strider: "O-Ok, thanks guys."

Me: "No problem bro." I say as I lightly punch him in the shoulder.

*All of us go back inside and we don't tell anyone what happened. And as the girls return we can tell by their expression that Felicia didn't say a thing to them. So the four of us keep this little secret just between us. After awhile of awkward silence from the four of us I look at my watch and see that it's 12:56pm and we all decide to hit the hay.

Well this chapter is done and I think it's cute that Felicia and Strider their first 'accidental' kiss together. And we'll try to keep it a secret but I got a feeling that it won't stay a secret for awhile. Well, see you in the next chapter everyone.


	7. The 'Lovers' Moment

*Hey everyone chapter 7 is up and let's see how the mourning is going to be:

*I roll over in my bed and I slowly open my eyes and I see Phoenix's hair is in front of my face, so I blow it out of my face and sit up.

Me: "*YAAAWWWN* Man that was a really nice nap." I say stretching my arms and Phoenix does the same and the two get out of bed and I adjust my t-shirt and boxers, then I grab a pair of black pyjama pants and put them on and Phoenix puts on some shorts and a tank-top. And we walk towards the door and we can hear someone singing,

(?) [Chorus from 'Beast and the Harlot']

_"The Beast and the Harlot! Whoa,_

_She's a dwelling place for demons, _

_She's a cage for every unclean spirit, _

_Every filthy bird and makes us drink,_

_The poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings,_

_Fallen now is Babylon the Great_"

*I open the door and see Joe with a microphone (On Medium difficult) in hand and Dante and Peter Parker playing on two plastic guitar controllers. (Dante's on Expert Guitar of course and Peter's on Expert Bass) And Chris was on a 'Rock Band 3' Drum set (On Hard difficulty) and Morrigan sitting beside him. And She-hulk, Chun-li, Ryu and Strider are at the kitchen table eating breakfast watching the rock wannabe's.

She-hulk: "Good Morning."

Me: "Morning you guys. Since when did we have an XBOX360 and Rock Band 3?"

Strider: "Joe brought them." he says before he goes back to reading a book.

Me: "Ooh. I have to give that a try later." (I love RB3! Greatest Game EVAR!)

*And then Zero and Hsein-ko come out of their room and they take seats beside us at the table.

Zero: "Morning."

She-hulk: "Good morning you two,"

Hsein-ko: "Hello!" she says sounding really hyper.

Strider: "How was your guys sleep?"

Zero & Hsein-ko: "Nice."

*And then X-23 come out of her room and joins us around the table and then Joe yells

Joe: "Wooooah! 100%! OH YEAH!"

*All of us look at the guys and the TV screen show: Guitar Expert 98% 'Serious Skills', Bass Expert 99% 'Savoir', Drums 97% and Vocals 100% 'Top Performer'.

Dante and Peter high-five each other and Joe jumps around pumped and Morrigan congratulates Chris with a hug.

Me: "Hey, can I try a song?" I say walking towards Joe.

Joe: "Sure!"

Me: "Thanks." I pick up the controller and I start to stroll through the songs.

Me: "How many Downloaded songs do you have Joe?"

Joe: "Just 116 songs." (That's how many I really have downloaded)

Me: "Let's see what you got." I scroll through the songs and I find 'Blurry - Puddle of Mudd.' I select hard difficulty and Dante and Peter pick Expert and Chris chose's Hard also. And Dante start with the Guitar notes. Then about twenty seconds later the vocals come up,

'_Everything's so blurry  
>and everyone's so fake<br>and everybody's empty  
>and everything is so messed up<br>pre-occupied without you  
>I cannot live at all<br>My whole world surrounds you  
>I stumble then I crawl<em>

_(And while I sing this part I look at Phoenix)_

_You could be my someone  
>you could be my scene<br>you know that I'll protect you  
>from all of the obscene<br>I wonder what you're doing  
>imagine where you are<br>there's oceans in between us  
>but that's not very far<em>

_(All of us active 'Energy' or 'Star power' as I call it)_

_Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well you shoved it in my face  
>this pain you gave to me<br>Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well you shoved it my face_

_Everyone is changing  
>there's no one left that's real<br>to make up your own ending  
>and let me know just how you feel<br>cause I am lost without you  
>I cannot live at all<br>my whole world surrounds you  
>I stumble then I crawl<em>

_You could be my someone  
>you could be my scene<br>you know that I will save you  
>from all of the unclean<br>I wonder what you're doing  
>I wonder where you are<br>There's oceans in between us  
>but that's not very far<em>

_(We active Energy/Star power again)_

_Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well you shoved it in my face  
>this pain you gave to me<br>Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well you shoved it my face_

_Nobody told me what you thought  
>nobody told me what to say<br>everyone showed you where to turn  
>told you when to runaway<br>nobody told you where to hide  
>nobody told you what to say<br>everyone showed you where to turn  
>showed you when to runaway<em>

_Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well you shoved it in my face  
>this pain you gave to me<br>Can you take it all away  
>can you take it all away<br>well you shoved it my face_

_Nooo, This pain you gave to me,_

_You take it all  
>You take it all away...<br>This pain you gave to me  
>You take it all away<br>This pain you gave to me  
>Take it all away<br>This pain you gave to me'_

*And when the song ends, everyone around the living room start cheering and the results come up, (Score - '1,740,548', Guitar 100% - 'Perfectionist', Bass 98% - 'Band Savoir', Drums 96% - 'Serious Skills', Vocals 97% - 'Serious Skills'.)

Me: "Man that was fun."

Chris: "I agree."

*And we kill about a good 25-40 minutes playing taking turns on rock band 3. And then Felicia comes out from her room wearing pyjama pants and baggy t-shirt (Obviously Strider's) and she's rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Felicia: "Morning everyone."

Everyone: "Morning."

*And she opens her eyes and see's Strider and she blushes lightly and sits about 5 feet away from him and he doesn't make eye contact with her. She-hulk gives her a plate with eggs and hash browns on it.

Felicia: "Thank you SH."

She-Hulk: "No problem kid."

Morrigan: "Hey Felicia?"

Felicia: "Yeah?" she says with a mouthful of eggs.

Morrigan: "Why didn't you wanna talk to us last night?" And then her face and Strider's face lightly turn red.

Felicia: "I don't want to talk about it." She says turning away.

Morrigan: "Oh ok, ignore that question for now."

And Felicia slowly goes back to eating her breakfast and she takes a peek at Strider and she blushes and thinks,

Felicia: ("Maybe I should them him how I feel...") *She thinks while gulping down a mouthful of eggs.

Felicia: "Uh...Strider?"

Strider: "Yes." He says while he lightly blushes.

Felicia: "Can I talk to you...umm...in private." She asks,

Strider: "Uh...Sure..."

*And the two of them walk into their room. And Dante, Chris & I all think the same thing,

Trio: ("Good Luck man.")

*And as Strider & Felicia walk into their room Strider quietly shuts the door.

Strider: "Is it about last n~"

*And Felicia interrupts him and pulls him into a tight embrace.

Strider: "...Uh...Felicia?" he says sounding surprised.

Felicia: "..."

*And she looks up at his face and see's that he's blushes. And both of their eyes lock and they slowly moved their lips closer together and have a passionate kiss. Strider runs his fingers through Felicia's hair and she wraps her arms around his neck. And they pull apart from the kiss.

Felicia: "Strider I Lo~"

Strider: "I know you do Felicia." He says before kissing her again. And this time they fall onto Felicia's bed and keep kissing.

*And outside their room Chris, Dante and I have our ears pressed against the door.

Me: "Way to go man." I say quietly,

Dante: "That lucky S.O.B."

Chris: "Glad things are working out with them."

*Well that's then end of this chapter and I'm Glad that Strider & Felicia are in love. And Dante, Chris and Me are eavesdropping on them LOL. And in the next chapter we will be going out to an 'Outdoor Hot spring' (Idea from Persona 4) and let's wait and see what happens. See you around everyone!


	8. Hot Springs' part 1

Hey everyone Chapter 8 is done and everyone will be heading out to an outdoor hot spring. And I got a feeling that something going to happening at the bathhouse. (Not in a good way. *anime sweatdrop)

*And as Dante, Chris and I are listening in on Strider & Felicia. The door opens and the three of us fall into their room and we look up and see Strider with his hand on the door knob,

Strider: "Like what you were hearing?" he says with his sword in his other hand.

Chris: "Not at all."

Me: "It was alright."

Dante: "Just little abit."

(Pervy Dante & Me lol)

*And Strider ends up with an angry anime symbol by his head and he swings his sword at us.

Trio: "AAAAH!" And then the three of us run for our live and Felicia just giggles at her Lovers Rage.

*And back in the living room, Ammy is sitting on the couch reading a book and Deadpool resting his head on her lap. Chun-li and Ryu are 'trying' to play Rock Band 3 with Joe and X-23. And Peter making himself a cup of coffee and She-hulk & Phoenix are reading fashion magazines. And then Hsein-ko walks in through the front door with a letter in hand and Phoenix asks,

Phoenix: "What's that?"

Hsein-ko: "A letter with Japanese writing on it. Where's Riley?"

*Everyone points to the far end of the living room where Chris, Dante & I are being corner by Strider.

Hsein-ko: "Riley."

Me: "W-What!" I say as Strider lifts his sword at us.

Hsein-ko: "There's a letter here and I was wondering if you can translate it?"

Me: "I-If I s-survive." And Strider's about to hit us,

Trio: "AAAGHHHH!" we yell in fear but (THANK GOD!) Felicia stops him.

Felicia: "Strider honey, stop please?" she pleads with him while giving him the 'sad puss in boots face from Shrek 2.'

Strider: "*!*...Fine." he says while blushing. Then he walks back to his room.

*And Dante, Chris and I all just slowly get back up to our feet and then we faint from being scared by the ninja's rage.

Hsein-ko: "Where's his translation book?" she asks Phoenix

Phoenix: "It should be in his backpack." She point to her room.

*And Hsein-ko walks into our room and tries to find my backpack. And she finds it under a pile of mine & phoenix's clothes and she carefully picks them off using a pair of Phoenix's eye tweezers.

Hsein-ko: "I know where these have been or had on them, so I got to be careful with these." She says to herself.

*And she carefully removes the clothes off my backpack and when she clears my bag of clothing, she opens my bag and she finds the translation booklet.

Hsein-ko: "Found it." And she says as she walks back into the living room. And Dante, Chris and I are awake and good but we're on the opposite side of the room from Strider and he glares at us.

Hsein0ko: "Riley Heads up!" she says before throwing the book at me.

Me: "Wha~" was I was able to says before getting knocked on my ass by a flying book.

*Everyone ends up with an anime sweatdrop by their heads.

Me: "Jesus! Just how pages are in that book!" I yell while holding my head.

*And Hsein-ko shrugs her shoulders. And I start to translate the letter.

(About 4-5 minutes later)

Me: "Awesome!"

Dante: "What?"

Me: "This letter is bonus part of our trip; it says that we will be able to go to an outdoor hot spring, just on the out skirts of town."

Morrigan: "Really?"

Phoenix: "I heard that those are supposed to be really relaxing."

Felicia: "I heard that too."

She-hulk: "Same here."

Ammy: "Uh...girls it's an outdoor hot spring." She tells them and then all the girls give us really unfriendly looks. And all the guys just look at them like 'What'.

Ryu: "Why are you staring at us?"

Chun-li: "It's an 'outdoor' hot spring."

Me: "Your point is?"

Phoenix: "If you guys try to peek at us..."

She-hulk: "We'll really regret it!" she says while cracking her knuckles, Phoenix suddenly has a fireball in her hand, And Hsein-ko pulls out s few knives, Morrigan suddenly has a 'soul fist' ready to be shot, and Felicia extends her claws, Chun-li adjusts her boots and Ammy also cracks her knuckles.

Guys: "*Gulp*"

*And all of us get ready to head to the Hot Spring and we get a few cabs to give us a ride and after 20-30 minutes we arrive. We go inside and I ask the employee,

Me: "Ni iku tame ni sore wa ikuradesu ka?" (How much is it to go in?)

Employee: "Hito 450-en" (450 yen per person) [$1 in Canada = 77.05 yen in Japan] (Holyshit didn't know that) Total: 7650yen =$99.29

Employee: "To mai jikan no gurūpu wa, haru ni kirikawarimasu." (And every hour the groups will switch for the spring)

Me: "'Arigato'. He said that every hour we switch for the spring." ('Thank you'.)

Morrigan: "And we're going first."

Joe: "Why do you get to decide?"

Chun-li: "You guys know the rules, 'Ladies first'."

Deadpool: "But, but~"

Ammy: "No buts."

Phoenix: "See you boys in an hour." And the girls walk away leaving us behind.

*All of the guys end up a bit down that we didn't get to go first.

Employee: "Anata ga taikutsunara ākēdo wa chōdo rōka arimasu." (There's an arcade just down the hall if you get bored.) He tells us,

Me: "Ōruraito." (Alright)

*And all of us walk down the other hall way separating from the girls. And about a minute later all of us reach the arcade and Joe & Deadpool run towards a couple Pac-man machines. And Dante & Chris walk towards a light gun shooter (obviously). And Strider and I go against each other in air hockey and Zero tries a racing game and we kill some time.

*And now all of the girls have changed and wrap towels around themselves then they open the door to the spring.

Phoenix: "Man this is going to be so relaxing." She says as she slowly gets into the water.

Felicia: "Cannonball!" she yells as she jumps in.

Morrigan: "Act abit more formal in public, Felicia."

Ammy: "I totally agree with you Morrigan."

She-hulk: "Let her have her fun."

Chun-li: "Just don't overdo it."

*And after the girls start talking about things and their 'features' (I'll leave that to your imagination X3) and quickly an hour passes by. And the guys are in the arcade still playing games and Strider looks at the clock and says,

Strider: "You guys it's been an hour."

*All of us look at the clock and see that an hour and 4 minutes have passed. And we grab our stuff.

Dante: "Man I can't wait to get in that water!"

Chris: "Same."

Joe: "Me too."

Deadpool: "Hope that the girls are out."

Me: "The employee's probably tell them that it's time to switch." And all of us start to make our way to the spring.

*And that's the end of 'Hot Spring Part 1' and in the next chapter the all of us are in for a little surprise. (Not good for guys though) Well, see you then everyone!


	9. Hot Springs' part 2

Hey everyone chapter 9 is and so the guys will be heading to the hot spring but probably won't be going in.

*All of us make it to the change rooms and get ready to go into the spring.

Dante: "Man I can't wait to get in that water!" he says taking his jacket off.

Chris: "Same here dude." He says with undoing his melee vest.

Zero: "Same bro." He says while taking his shirt off.

Me: "I agree." I say while undoing the belt on my jeans. Strider, Joe and Ryu nod their heads and once all of us change out of our clothes, we wrap towels around our waists and we walk towards the spring.

*And all the girls are still in water enjoying the feeling of the spring.

Phoenix: "Man this feels so nice."

Felicia: "I agree."

Morrigan: "We should come here again some other time."

Ammy, Hsein-ko, Chun-li & She-hulk: "Agreed."

Girls: "Aaaaah..." they say as they sink down to their shoulders in the spring.

X-23: "Girls, does anyone know just how long we been in here?"

She-hulk: "I bet that our hour is almo~"

Joe: "CANNONBALL!"

*Then suddenly Joe jumps in and does a cannonball and hits Morrigan in the back knocking her forward about 2 feet.

Morrigan: "What the Hell! Huh...Wha~"

*And all the boys start walking towards the spring and girls look shocked at why we're here. And all of us stop walking and we look just as shocked as the girls,

Me: "Wh-Wh-Why are you guys here?"

Phoenix: "T-That's my line!"

X-23: "I knew that you guys would try and peek on us but, Join us in the bath? You guys are insane!"

Strider: "No It's ou~"

Felicia: "You guys are so dead!"

*And all the guys end up a huge anime sweat drops by our heads. Next thing we know is that the girls move to the back of spring and we start bombarded by a bunch of wicker baskets filled with soaps and other things, which were being stored at the back of the spring.

Guys: "AH! EE! UGH! ARG! AH!"

Phoenix: "GO OUT OF HERE!"

Me: "B~BUT? AGH!" I try to say as a basket hit me in the face.

Felicia: "AAAAHH!"

She-Hulk: "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU PERVS!"

Zero: "B-But we *URGH* w-were onl~ Aagh!" he tried to say before I basket smoke him in the face.

Chun-li: "LEAVE!"

Peter Parker: "N-no really! It's our tu~*AAHH!" He tries to say before getting hit in the groin.

Ammy: "GO OUTTA HERE!"

Deadpool: "B-But!"

*Then Phoenix & Morrigan shoot a combination of a Fireball and Soul fist at us.

Guys: "AAAGGH!" We manage to barely jump out of the way of the deadly blasts from the girls.

Joe: "Guys, RETREAT!"

Ryu: "This is an honest mistake!"

Me: "Were not gonna forget this!"

*And all get the hell out of there and run for the change rooms. And once the girls know that we're gone, they calm down.

She-Hulk: "Will have to continue that beating later."

Phoenix: "I thought that Joe or Deadpool would try something like this but, not all of them!"

X-23: "OH! I'm going kill Dante once we're out of here!"

Ammy: "I know that I'm going to do the same to Deadpool!"

Felicia: "I can't believe that Strider would do this."

Phoenix: "I'm going too burn Riley to a crisp once we're out of here."

*Then suddenly the door opens again but this time a female employee walks out.

Employee: "Oh! You're still here?"

X-23: "Why is something wrong?"

Employee: "Well, It's been an hour and twelve minutes since you got here. And I thought that the guys would be in the spring now."

Girls: "*!*..." they realized and were kinda shocked at the employee's question.

Phoenix: "It's the guy's turn?"

Employee: "Yes. About fifth teen minutes have passed since the girls time has passed. I was busy checking the booking schedule that I forgot to tell you."

*The girls stayed quiet for a few seconds then Felicia says,

Felicia: "I...I guess that we should apologize to them once we're out."

X-23: "Yeah...we did overdo it when they tried leaving."

Chun-li: "I feel like crap now."

She-Hulk: "Same." And the other girls nod their heads and head to their change room.

(10 minutes later in the lobby)

*All of the guys get changed and are sitting on a few benches by the entrance with our heads down.

Joe: "My head hurts so much!" he says while facing the floor.

Chris: "Just what the hell do they keep in those baskets?" he says while rubbing his forehead.

Deadpool: "My head's all bumpy..."

Dante: "Those are defiantly from those baskets or pales whacking you in the head dude. You got lumps man, haha...ha."

*And Ryu just rubs his head.

Me: "Their evil...EVIL I TELL YOU! *sob"

Strider: "Does stuff like this always happen to you guys?" All of us nod our heads and wait for the girls to show up.

Joe: "Hey?"

Everyone: "Hmm?" 

Joe: "Did any of you...see anything?"

Deadpool: "No."

Dante: "Sorry."

Chris: "Negative."

Strider: "Nope."

*And the others shake their heads left and right.

Me: "Man we have to be cursed."

*Well this chapter is done and the guys get ripped off from the hot spring and getting assaulted by wicker baskets we'll be heading back to the house for the rest of the evening. See you then! P.S "My head hurts!"


	10. Aftermath of the 'Hot Springs'

Hey everyone Chapter 10 is up and after the Hot spring incident we went back home to hangout. Let's see how it goes down.

*After the awkwardly silent cab rides home all the guys sit around the living with our heads with still down. And the girls are around the dining table looking at us.

Me: "Man I can't believe that I blew a hundred bucks just to get smoked by a bunch of wicker baskets." I say while wrapping a bandage around my forehead.

Deadpool: "The closest we go to the water was the steam."

Chris: "I totally agree with you Deadpool."

Dante: "That really sucks." He says before putting an ice pack to his forehead.

Peter: "Y-Yeah that does. Oh! That's cold" He says while placing an ice pack to his groin.

Strider: "What a letdown." He says while rubbing the back of his neck.

Joe: "I know! I didn't even get to see any boobs!"

*WHACK! And Chun-li smacks Joe in the back of the head with a frying pan and Joe falls flat on his face.

Chun-li: "Anyone else got anything to say!"

Ryu: "Uhh...He said something like that before at the spring too."

*And then Chun-li stomps his head into the floor about five times. And all the guys looked absolutely terrified.

Chun-Li: "Anything else?"

Guys: "*Gulp...No."

Chun-li: "Good." And she walks away back to the others and all the guys just stare at Joe's lifeless body. And Deadpool squats beside Joe and pokes him in the face.

Me: "Uh...D-Does anyone know what time is it?"

Phoenix: "It's 7:43pm."

Me: "Man this day went by pretty quick."

Dante: "Yeah."

Deadpool: "Anyone want to join me in Rock Band?"

Ammy: "Hmm...sure why not."

Dante: "I'm down."

Zero: "Me too."

*And the four of them start up the XBOX and start looking for a song the play. And everyone else sits around (obviously the girls are on the other side of the living room) and then I say,

Me: "I'm going to lie down for a while. My head still hurts." I say walking to my room holding the side of my head.

Zero: "Make sure to grab an ice pack man." He says while picking up the drum sticks.

Me: "Yeah thanks for reminding me." I say before walking to the fringe and grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and place it top my head.

*Then I walk towards my room and fall on face first on the bed and into my pillow.

Me: "*Yawn, Man my head hurts." I say to myself.

*Then I hear the door open so I turn my head and see Phoenix walking into our room and she shuts the door. My first reaction was to grab my pillow and protect myself.

Me: "EKK...Are you going to throw more things at me? If, you're going to kick my ass about the spring, let me get a head start at least, please Phoenix?" And she keeps walks towards me and I close my eyes and hope for the best,

Phoenix: "I'm not going to hurt you." She says while lightly placing her hand on my cheek.

Me: "Huh?" I say while opening my eyes and looking at her.

Phoenix: "I'm here to say that, I'm sorry for almost killing you and the other guys at the hot spring early."

Me: "So...You're not mad?" I say while lowering my 'shield'.

Phoenix: "Well...not anymore."

*Then she suddenly wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a tight embrace I for some reason I find myself blushing.

Me: "Uhh...Phoenix?"

*And she just looks at me and both of us stare into each other's eyes and she gives me a quick peck on the lips. I just stare at her and she smiles at me and says,

Phoenix: "Yes honey?"

Me: "Can you I ask you something?" I reply while wrapping my arms around her.

Phoenix: "Hmm?"

Me: "I was wondering for a little debt to me and the other guys?"

Phoenix: "Uhhh...Maybe?" I just glare at her. And she says, "Oh fine, what?" I lean into her and start to whisper into her ear,

Me: "Hmmm...Can you *Whispering*" I whisper to her while two little red spot appear on my cheeks.

Phoenix: "What? No way mister!" she says while her face is practically glowing red at my request.

Me: "Ok fine, How about...*Whispering*"

Phoenix: "That's better than the first one, but really?"

*I just give her a serious glare and she says,

Phoenix: "Oh fine!"

*And I extend my arms and she falls into my arms and we hug again. And after about a good two minutes of hugging we go back out into the living room holding hands and we see everyone else having fun with Rock Band 3.

Me: "Nice to see them acting more friendly towards each other." I whisper to Phoenix and the two of us join everyone else in the living room.

Dante: "Hey you two."

X-23: "Hey what's up?"

Me: "Oh nothing, just that Phoenix made a little deal with me." I say and Phoenix looks away from me and make a cute pouty face.

Joe: "Really, What did you deal on?"

Me: "Well since I spent about a hundred dollars for them at the springs." I say while giving a glaring look at the girls and they all try not to make eye contact with me. "And now she has to spend a hundred on a meal for us, guys."

Joe: "Really!"

Dante: "That's awesome! No offence Phoenix."

Deadpool: "Free Eats!"

Strider: "That's a nice deal."

Me: "Yeah I know right." Then I look at Phoenix and she looks abit down in the dumps and I put my arm around her and say, "Ok since I love you, if we go higher than a hundred bucks I'll pay the rest. Ok honey?"

Phoenix: "Um...Ok. And that's why I love you." She says before she kisses me on the cheek.

Joe & Deadpool: "Time for free eats!" They say as they run off to their rooms.

*And all the guys walk off to grab our jackets or hoodies.

Felicia: "Really Phoenix? You had to spend money for a meal for them?" she says while placing her paw on Phoenix's shoulder.

Phoenix: "Oh really? You should have heard his first request." She says while her face glows bright red.

*And the rest of the girls try to think about what she meant and that causes all of them but Morrigan to blush.

She-Hulk: "Well...anyway let's get ready for diner."

Ammy: "Yeah."

Phoenix: "Alright." And the girls walk towards their rooms to grab coats & sweater or etc.

*Well this chapter is done and after the hot springs incident, I made a deal with Phoenix that she has to spend a hundred dollars on diner for the guys. And in the next chapter we'll be going out again. See you then everyone.


	11. Dinner and a few drinks?

Hey everyone Chapter 11 is up and the girls are treating to guys out for dinner for a little payment back from the Hot springs. (And PS: I just watched 'Persona 4: The Animation' episode 1 today, And I can't wait for the rest of the episodes. Persona 4 FTW)

*All of us leave the house and start walking to the downtown area of Tokyo. We stop every now and then to pose for pictures again. Until about 15 – 20 minutes later we find a restaurant. We walk in and we get greeted by one of the waitresses,

Waitress: "Yōkoso. Nan-nin?" ("Welcome. How many?")

Me: "16." ("16")

Waitress: "OK. Watashi ni shitagatte kudasai." (OK. Follow me.")

Me: "Hai." ("Yes.") *I signal to the others to follow me and the waitress show us to our table.

Waitress: "Koko ni anata no tēburudesuto byuffe wa, migi no asokodesu." ("Here's your table and the buffet is right over there.")

Me: "Kansha." (Thanks")

And the waitress walks away and all of us take our coats and sweaters off and we walk up to the buffet and we all try to decide what to try. And after about five minutes everyone but me walks back to the table.

Me: "Hmm. What do I want?"

? : "Uh excuse me."

Me: "Huh?" I turn and see a teenage boy with brown wavy hair, and a girl with short brown hair, another teenage guy with short grey hair and another girl with long black hair standing behind me and all of them are wearing high school uniforms.

Brown-haired Girl: "I wonder where they put the steaks."

Brown-haired Boy: "Is that all you eat Chie?"

Chie: "Shut up Yosuke. Steaks are sooo good. What do you think Yukiko?"

Yukiko: "There not bad. What are you going to eat Narukami?"

And this 'Narukami' (Persona 4 Protagonist with new name) guy with short grey hair just shrugs his shoulders.

Me: "Sorry if I'm in your way." I say to them

Yosuke: "No you're not in our way. Now, where do they keep the sushi?"

Narukami: "Over there." He say while point at the other end of the table.

*I finish collecting food on my plate and I walk back to my table and I say to myself,

Me: "That's weird? Those four looked familiar." I say quietly as I walk back to our table.

*Once I make it back to the table with everyone else all of us start trying the different types of Japanese cuisine.

Hsein-ko: "Man this is delicious." She says while chewing a piece of sushi.

Zero: "I agree with you babe." He says finishing his piece of sushi.

Dante: "This stuff isn't bad."

X-23: "What are you eating Dante?"

Dante: "I think it's called, '_okazu' _(a soup made with rice noodles, fish, vegetables and tofu) It's actually really good." He says before taking another spoon full. "What about you X-23?"

X-23: "I believe this is called, _'Donburi'" _(a bowl filled with brown rice, fish meat and veggie's) "And this is amazing!" she says before filling her mouth with more food.

Felicia: "Say 'Ah' Strider dear." She says with a piece of sushi at the end of her chopsticks.

Strider: "Ah." He opens his mouth while blushing.

Felicia: "There you go honey. How is it?" she asks her lover.

Strider: "G-Good." He says while trying to keep his cool.

And Joe, Ryu & Chris are just eating bowls of rice and it looks like the three of them are trying to see who can eat the most. And She-hulk & Morrigan are quietly eating a bowl of veggie's and rice. And Deadpool and Ammy are sharing sushi with eachother.

Me: "I hope one of them doesn't choke." I say before taking another spoon full of '_Ramen'_.

Phoenix: "How the food sweetheart?"

Me: "Good and how's your, _'__Botamochi'?" (A ball of sweet rice and red beans rolled together)_

Phoenix: "It's really tasty!" she says while covering her mouth trying to act polite. And I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

Waitress: "Koko ni anata ga iku." ("Here you go.")

Me: "Nani?" ("What?")

Waitress: "Sore wa gurūpu no arukōru inryō o teikyō suru no ga tsūreidesu." ("It's customary to offer groups alcoholic beverages.")

*I look at the bottle and it says, 'Sake' on it.

Me: "Tashika ni." ("Sure.")

*And she leaves the tray with a bottle of alcohol and about 20 shot glasses.

Chris: "What's that?"

Me: "Sore wa arukōruda." ("It's alcohol.")

*And everyone looks at me funny and says,

Everyone: "What?"

Me: "Sorry. It's Alcohol."

Dante & Chris & Joe: "Really?"

Me: "Yeah."

Morrigan: "Is that Sake?"

Me: "Yeah. Why you had it before?"

Morrigan: "Once. And it was pretty strong."

Chris: "Pass me a glass."

Dante, Joe & Deadpool: "Same!"

Me: "Alright you guys just hold on a second."

*I grab the bottle and I pour everyone a glass and hand the glasses out and we do 'cheers' and we all take back the shots of 'Sake'. And once we finish our first shot everyone slams the glasses on the table and we start coughing from the intense taste of alcohol.

Me: "*cough*, Man that's strong!"

Joe: "I *cough* hear you man *cough*"

Ammy: "Wow! *cough*"

Phoenix: "That was different."

Zero: "Yeah that really was."

*And after we finish our meals and a few more rounds of 'Sake' we pay the bill and leave the restaurant. Joe, Deadpool, Ammy, Chun-li, Felicia and Phoenix walk out stumbling for the alcohol's effects and everyone else is abit alright.

Me: "Are you guys alright." I say while holding my head. (Out 1-10 on a drunk meter.[1=normal 10=shitfaced] I'm about 6.75)

Phoenix: "I'm *pfft* F-Fine!" (She's a 9!)

Chun-li: "Same here! Haha." (She's 9.25)

Dante: "No you aren't." (Around 3.75)

Felicia: "No we're, *hiccup* fine." (9 as well)

Strider: "You defiantly aren't." (About 5.5)

Felicia: "Strider honey!*hiccup* Give me a piggyback ride!" she says before hoping on Strider's back.

Strider: "What the~?"

Felicia: "Giddy up!" she says as she smacks her hells into his sides.

Joe: "Man that stuff sure was great." (He's an 9.5)

Ryu: "That's was a good meal." (Around 3.5)

Deadpool: "Good! It was GREAT!" (He around 9.25)

She-hulk: "I can't believe that those six did eight rounds?"' (Around 2.85 didn't have a lot)

X-23: "Their probably party animals. Ha-ha." (She's 5.25)

Chris: "Well let's head back." (Around 4.6)

Morrigan: "Yeah before one of these idiot hurts themselves." (Around 4.25) And all of us start heading back home but we stop everyone now and then to see if the 'party animals' have to puke. And after 45 long minutes we make it back and go inside the house.

*Well this chapter is done and in the next one, we'll see how the drunks handle being back at home. Well, see you then everyone! (Man that Sake was strong!)


	12. The effects of Drinking

Hey everyone Chapter 12 is up and in the last chapter we went out to dinner and we had a few drinks. We made it back home and let's see how we're doing.

*Once we make it to the front door of the house Dante opens the door and we take the drunks (Joe, Deadpool, Ammy, Chun-li, Felicia and Phoenix) to the living room and we let them sit down on the couches. Felicia & Phoenix are laughing about things; Joe is tripping out on his hand, Chun-li keeps trying to tell Peter & Ryu that she's fine.

Deadpool: "*Burp* I think, I~I need t-to puke!" he before covering his mouth.

Dante: "Shit someone grab him a bucket!" he yells panicking.

Morrigan: "Oh crap! Look you guys!" she also yells.

Chris: "Where's a garbage can!" he yells while running & looking around.

She-hulk: "Here!" she says while placing the trash bucket in front of him.

Deadpool: "HUUAAAGGHH!" he starts throwing up his diner & whatever else he ate. And abit lands on She-hulks hand.

Dante, Chris, She-hulk & Strider: "Gross."

Peter: "I'll grab some paper towel." (Forgot about him last chapter on drunk meter, he's 3.5 & PS: He's in street clothing)

She-hulk: "Thanks Peter, eww that's gross!" she says as she looks the vomit on her hand.

*And Deadpool keeps he's head in the trash can and keeps puking. And Peter comes back and hands She-hulk the paper towel and then takes a seat by the dinner table and for some reason Chun-li sits beside him and she rests her head on his shoulder.

Peter: "C-Chun-li! What are you doing?" he says shocked at her actions.

Chun-li: "Don't move *hiccup* your shoulder comfy." She says while blushing and leaning against Peter's shoulder.

Peter: "Uhh. Guys a little help." He says while blushing.

Dante: "Sorry man."

Me: "You're on your own man."

Chris: "I wish you luck Peter."

Peter: "Guys, this isn't funny!"

Me: "No it's not. It's hilarious, hahaha."

*I laugh while pointing at him. And he just flips us off and we walk away leaving those two alone. And we keep looking back at Peter & Chun-li and then Ryu suddenly says,

Ryu: "Uhh...guys..."

Guys: "What?"

Ryu: "Look."

*And all of us look at what he's pointing at and all of jaws almost hit the ground at what we just witnessed. For some weird reason Phoenix & Felicia were making out.

Phoenix & Felicia: "*moaning sounds*"

Me: "..."

Strider: "..."

Dante: "Duuuuude!"

Ryu: "Wow!"

Chris: "That's...hot."

*SMACK!* and all of us get smacked in the back of heads and we hit the floor face's first by She-hulk with a rolled up magazine.

She-hulk: "Fucking Perverts!" And then X-23 walks towards the two girls and she pulls them apart.

Phoenix: "X? Why did *hiccup* you do that?" And why do I *hiccup* taste hair?"

Felicia: "*Hiccup* Yeah, why did you *hiccup* do that? I was having fun.*hiccup*"

X-23: "You two will regret that in the morning."

*And of the guys lied on the floor from being smacked by She-hulk.

Me: "S-Strider?"

Strider: "W-What?"

Me: "I didn't know that your kitty rolled that way?"

Strider: "Same to you pal."

Dante: "I should have taken my phone out for that."

Chris: "That was pretty hot."

Ryu: "Yeah it was."

*And after Phoenix & Felicia's make-out session, everyone who's sober tries to help the drunks off to bed. I help Phoenix to our room and Strider helps Felicia, Ryu & Peter help out Chun-li. X-23 & She-hulk help Deadpool, Ammy off to their rooms and then they help out Joe. And once we take the drunks to their rooms we all walk back to the living room.

Me: "I can't believe that those two did that!"

Strider: "Same here pal."

Dante: "That was pretty hot though."

Chris: "I agree."

She-hulk: "And of course the guys only stare."

Me: "Well, it's a normal guy reaction."

*WHAM!* And X-23 roundhouse kicks me in the side of the face, sending me flying into the wall. And my lifeless body falls to the floor.

Guys: "OH!"

Dante: "Really X?"

X-23: "Well he deserved it."

Chris: "Well, let's take him to his room where he can be unconscious in the comfort of his own bed." He says while grabbing me by my shoulders.

Strider: "True." And the two of them take me to my room, and after they take my lifeless body to my bed right beside a passed out Phoenix. They return to the living and start watching TV.

*Well this chapter is done and some crazy things happened while everyone well, mostly everyone got drunk at the restaurant. And the sober ones defiantly have some memories from this night. And see you around everyone!


	13. The after Effects

Hello everyone Chapter 13 is up and last night we went out for dinner and we ended up having a few drinks. And now let's see how the mourning goes.

Me: "...ugh...huh?"

*I open my eyes and see that I'm in my bed and Phoenix is lying down beside me and she has her arms around me.

Me: "When did I?"

Phoenix: "Hmm."

Me: "Huh?"

*And then Phoenix starts cuddle up against me. I didn't really know what to do so I cuddle up with her for a little while. And after a good four minutes she lets go of me and I get up and realize that I'm still dressed from last night.

Me: "Why am I still in my street clothes? Huh?"

*Then I hear people's voices coming from the living room, so I stand up and walk towards them but I feel something holding me back. I turn and see that Phoenix's hand is clenched to mine.

Phoenix: "*Moaning in her sleep*"

Me: "Hopefully she's back normal."

*I throw on some clean shorts and my baggy long-sleeved 'Oasis' shirt then, I walk out towards the living room. I see Zero, Hsein-ko, Ryu, Dante and Morrigan are sitting the couches watching TV. And Strider, She-Hulk, X-23, Chris and Peter are sitting at the dinner table eating breakfast.

Me: "Hey guys."

*They all look at me and wave or say 'good morning.' I take a seat beside Morrigan and she offers me a cup of coffee,

Me: "No thanks man, I don't drink that crap."

Morrigan: "Really?" she asks.

Me: "Yeah would rather die of dehydration than drink coffee." I reply (I absolutely HATE coffee)

Dante: "Same her bro."

Strider: "Yeah me too."

X-23: "You guys hate coffee?" she asks them and they nods their head. And then Zero & Hsein-ko walk out from their room and join us.

Me: "Sup Z?"

Zero: "Nothing much."

X-23: "How are you two?"

Hsein-ko: "I'm fine."

Zero: "Same." Then I suddenly get a headache.

Me: "*Ugh* I don't know why but, the side of my head is killing me!"

Dante: "Geez... I wonder why." He says while looking at Laura.

X-23: "Well he deserved it." She says to Dante.

Me: "Deserved what?" I ask

X-23: "Nothing." She says while a fake smile.

*Then we hear the sounds of feet dragging across the floor and we turn and see Felicia, Phoenix and Chun-li. They look like shit from last night.

Peter: "Morning."

Chun-li: "Could you keep voice down, my head still hurt."

Phoenix: "I woke up with hair in my mouth. What did I do last night?" And that causes most of the guys to blush from what she did. And then she stumbles over to me and grabs my arm, "Riley what happened last night?" she says while giving me the 'sad puss in boots face from Shrek.'

Me: "Uh... I can't really remember also." I say while blushing at her cute face.

*And Felicia stumbles over to Strider and does the same to him and the two of us look at each other and gave each other looks like 'do we tell them?' And Chun-li takes a seat beside Peter.

Chun-li: "Ugh...huh...oh morning Peter."

Peter: "Uh...Morning." he says while lightly blushing.

Chun-li: "What's with you?"

Peter: "N-Nothing." He says while looking away nervously.

Chun-li: "What with him?" She asks Ryu, and he shrugs his shoulders. Then we suddenly hear,

"OW" then a *THUD* we look in the direction and then we hear Ammy,

Ammy: "Deadpool, Joe! C'mon get up you two."

Deadpool: "Oww, Jesus Christ Joe, why are you laying in the hallway?"

Joe: "I slipped and you fell over me dip shit."

Deadpool: "Suuuure."

Me: "Looks like their up."

Chris: "Looks that way man."

*Then they walk into the living room and Ammy says,

Ammy: "I'm...*hiccup*...never drinking...*hiccup*...that much again."

Joe: "Same..."

And Deadpool just nods his head. And then I hear knocking at the door.

Dante: "Not getting it." He suddenly yells,

Everyone (Sober): "Not it."

Me: "Fine...I'll get it."

*I get up and head towards the door. And then I hear knocking again.

Me: "I'm coming hold your horses!"

*I open the door and I and I see a man with white hair and a blue coat and he has an empty katana sheath in his right hand. And then he tells me,

Mysterious Man: "I'm looking for my brother."

*Well this chapter is complete and I am terribly sorry that this took forever. And now a mysterious man has showed and he says that he's looking for his brother. We'll see you in the next chapter everyone.


	14. Vergil has Arrived

Hey what's up everyone? I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I have been caught up in other things. Now anyway now with the story (recap: A mysterious man has showed up to our house and he wants to see his brother. PS: I know its Vergil but I acting like I never meet or knew him before.)

*I just looked confused at this man's question.

Me: "Uh...excuse me?"

Stranger: "I said that I'm looking for my brother."

Me: "Ok 1st who are you? And 2nd what does he look like?" I ask,

Stranger: "My name is Vergil. I am one of the sons of Sparda."

Me: *thinks ("Sparda! That sounds familiar.")

Vergil: "My little brother, Dante is his name."

Me: "Dante's you brother?"

Vergil: "He's my baby brother."

Me: "...uh...Dante!" I yell into the house.

Dante: "What?" he yells from the living room.

Me: "Someone here wants to talk to you." I yell back.

Vergil: "Never mind calling him. I just go see him." He says as he walks passed me and head towards the living room.

Me: *thinking ("Oh Shit! I think something bad will happen if I don't stop him.") I say to myself mentally as I try to run in front of Vergil.

Me: "Why do you need to see your brother?" I ask

Vergil: "He stole my katana." He replies coldly

Me: ("A Kanata!") I yell in my head as I stop walking and freeze.

Vergil: "What's with you?" He ask sounding pissed,

Me: "*Gulp*...n-nothing. Dante you got a visitor." I tell the group as we enter the living. And they all look at my direction and Dante immediately gets to his feet.

Dante: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

X-23: "Who's he?"

Peter: "Maybe he's a friend of Dante's?" he suggests

Chris: "No I don't think so, they look to similar to be friends."

Vergil: "Nice to see you again, little brother."

Everyone but me: "What!"

X-23: "You have an older brother?"

Vergil: "First you steal my Kanata and you don't tell your friends that you have an older brother? You're a disgrace to our father's name."

Dante: "Oh like you're so loyal to his name?" He says while getting to his feet.

Me: "Shouldn't we stop before they destroy this place?" I whisper to the group,

Chris: "Do you wanna get between them!" He tells me.

Joe: "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!" He yells at me.

Me: "Hmmm...no but, I think I have an idea." I say as I run off to my room.

Hsein-ko: "Where is he going!" she yells at me.

Phoenix: "Don't know but you guys make sure that those two don't destroy this place." She says as she follows me.

And then Vergil summons the Beowulf gauntlets and Dante summons his Gilgamesh fighting gear and the two take fighting stances.

Everyone in the living room: "Oh Shit!"

*And now as I make to my room and start franticly looking around the room and run towards the closest and open it.

Phoenix: "*huff* W-what are you doing? *huff*" she asks while catching her breath.

Me: "That 'Vergil' guy said that he was looking for his Kanata. And I remembered that Dante gave me it for that final battle on our camping trip." I tell her as I start throwing clothes out of the closest until I find it in the back of the closet.

Phoenix: "And you think that will stop him?"

Me: "If he's looking for it, yeah I think it will. C'mon lets hurry back." And the two of us run back to the living room.

*Meanwhile in the place once called the living room.

Dante: "Dammit Vergil! I told you that I don't have you stupid katana!" He says as he dodges his brother's punches.

Vergil: "Yes you do. I heard that you gave to some kid named Nero. And that almost led to the destruction of the human world, you fool!" He says before he tries to deliver a roundhouse kick to the side of Dante's face.

Dante: "Like you can blame me for all of our problems!" He says as he grabs Vergil's leg and blocks the kick.

Vergil: "Of course I can you insolent son of a bitch." He says as he kicks Dante across the face with his other leg and sends Dante into the wall.

X-23: "Dante!" She says to her boyfriend and tries to take a step forward

Chris: "Don't do it Laura! You don't want to get involved in this." He says as he grabs her wrist.

X-23: "But, But~" she tries to protest.

Dante: "Why you mother fucking son of a bitch!" He yells as he tries to punch his brother in the face. But Vergil catches his brother fist and throws him across the room and Dante lands on the coffee table.

Dante: "Ugh...that hurt..."

Vergil: "Now, Where is my sword?" He says as he grabs and lifts up his brother by the throat.

Me: "Looking for this!" I yell as I reach the living room.

Vergil: "What do you want?"

Everyone else: "What are you doing?"

Vergil: "That's..."

Me: "Looking for this. Let go of Dante and I'll give this to you."

Dante: "A-ARE YOU INSANE!" He says as his brother loosens his grip on his throat.

Me: "No. I have a plan."

*Then Vergil throws his baby brother across the room in front of everyone else.

Vergil: "So he gave my sword to a mortal."

Me: "Yes he did but I needed to use it."

Vergil: "Now hand it to me."

Me: "I know that you a demon cause you Dante's brother. So if I give this to you, promise you won't attack any of us."

*And Vergil walks up to me and we stand face to face.

Vergil: "Just give me my sword." He says as he places his hand on my shoulder and extends his hand out.

Me: "*gulp..." And I give him his sword and he says,

Vergil: "Thanks." And he knees me in the stomach.

Me: "*Huah!*" I say as his knee connects with my stomach, making me fall to my knees. And everyone tries to take a step forward but I tell them not to.

Vergil: "You're lucky that this isn't broken."

Me: "*cough*, *cough*...no problem." I manage to reply. And I look at his face and see that he has a very faint smile on his face.

*Well that's the end of chapter 14 and I hope you enjoyed it. And Vergil is 'happy' that he got his sword back but he wasn't too happy about it being used by a mortal. And I'm glad that all I got was a knee to the stomach. Well this chapter is done and see you around everyone. (PS: sorry that this took so long.)


	15. Vergil's Sword and New Friends

Hey everyone Chapter 15 is up and in the last chapter, Vergil arrived and I gave him back his sword. And all he gave me was a knee to the stomach (thank god T-T) and know let's see what will happen next.

*As I slowly get back to my feet Vergil looks at me and quietly says,

Vergil: "*Humph*, Your lucky that you didn't break this mortal."

Me: "If that's your definition of 'luck', I'd hate to see your version of a curse." I say holding my stomach. And Phoenix runs to my side and asks,

Phoenix: "You okay?" She asks as she throws my arm over her shoulder.

Me: "Just dandy." I reply as she Phoenix helps to my feet.

Dante: "Alright now that you got your sword, now get out of here." He demands his brother.

Vergil: "You always enjoy my company don't you brother." He tells his brother.

Dante: "Oh sure I do, now leave!" he yells as he points to the door.

Vergil: "Alright but before I go, you must give me your amulet."

Dante; "LIKE HELL YOU CAN HAVE THAT!" He says while aiming his shotgun at his brothers' face and Vergil grips the handle of his katana.

X-23: "Dante, I think that's enough with the fighting." She pleads.

Chris: "Yeah I think the two of you damaged this house enough." He says while looking around.

Everyone else: "Agreed."

*Then Dante lowers his shotgun and Vergil let's go of his sword.

Me: "Why do want his Amulet?" I ask and everyone looks at like I have a death wish.

Vergil: "I don't need to answer that." He says while turning away from me.

Me: "Why?" I ask again and Vergil gives me a death glare and I just look at him.

Dante: "Bullshit! You just want to open the gate to the demon world you sick fuck!"

Morrigan: "Is that what your necklace does? I just thought that you have a good sense in fashion." She tells him,

Hsein-ko: "Same here."

Dante: "Well I don't. But, when you're two amulets are fused together they open the gates to the demon world."

X-23: "Really?"

Vergil: "Father should have really thought that out more."

Dante: "Yeah that old fart isn't so bright."

Zero: "Actually if you think about it that does sound like a good idea."

Sparda twins: "Why?"

Zero: "Cause if only one amulet opened the gate, well Dante I have a feeling that your brother would open it without any hesitation. And we would be screwed."

Strider: "That does sound about right."

Morrigan: "Yeah cause I feel like your brother would destroy the world in a heartbeat."

Ammy: "Same here."

Dante: "I wonder if you got that trait from dad."

Vergil: "No but you're just as naive as he was."

Dante: "What did you say!" He yells as he points his pistols at Vergil's face.

Vergil: "You heard me." He says as he grips his sword.

Me: "Why don't the two of you go in the backyard?" I tell them

Dante: "Why?"

Phoenix: "Because we don't want the two of you to destroy this place." She says while all of us look around the remains of the living room.

Vergil: "Just give me our amulet little brother and I'll be on my way."

Dante: "I already said, LIKE HELL!"

*And while the Sparda twins argue with each other we hear someone knocking at the door. And then I say,

Me: "I'll get the door and you guys just make sure they don't continuing destroying this place." And I quickly run off to the door.

X-23: "What do you want us to do?" She yells at me

Me: "I said just make sure they tear this place apart!" And run out of the living room.

*And as I hear everyone yelling, I slow down and walk towards the door. And whoever is at the door they knock ever louder,

Me: "HOLD ON!"

*I open the door and see a man who looks to be in his late thirties and he looks like a reporter and another man wearing a green spandex suit and a yellow mask, and another man wearing black armour similar to Iron man's suit and he wearing a yellow helmet. And in front of them is a raccoon wearing a blue battle suit and he's carrying a ray gun.

Me: "Uhhh...can I help you?"

Reporter: "Yes I'm Frank West, this is Iron fist,"

Iron Fist: "Hello."

Frank: "This is Nova."

Nova: "Sup."

Frank: "And this is Rocket Raccoon."

Raccoon: "Stop staring at my tail asshole." And I quickly take my eyes off the animal's tail.

Me: "Sorry, but why are you guys here." I ask

Frank: "I got some information that my old friend Chris is here."

Me: "You know Chris?"

Frank: "Zombie slayers got to have connections."

Me: "Well, he's in the living room."

*And all of them walk into the house and Rocket Raccoon kicks me in the shin,

Me: "OWW! Why you furry little~"

Raccoon: "Finish that sentence and I skin you and place in my living room."

*And the Raccoon and I give each other death glares. And they walk off into the living room. And I shut the door and follow them and then someone else knocks at the door.

Me: "Oh for the LOVE OF GOD WHO IS IT THIS TIME? MEGAMAN?" I say as I walk back to the door,

Me: "WHAT!" I yell as I open the door. And I see that little mail girl from a few days ago how gave me this prize.

Me: "Why are you here?"

Mail girl: "I've been told that you staying here and I have another addition for your prize."

Me: "No! I've been hit with enough wicker baskets for now." I tell her and she giggles at my answer,

Mail girl: "No silly, here you go." She says as she steps aside and shows me a box about three feet tall. And she hands me a clipboard, "Sign here."

Me: "Ok." I take the clipboard and sign my name and give it back to the girl and she says,

Mail girl: "Thank you." And she walks off.

Me: "Huh I wonder what this is." I say as I shut the door and take the box back upstairs. And I see that the brother stopped fighting but they keep glaring at each other.

Phoenix: "What's in the box?"

Me: "Let's find out." I say as place the box down. And I start to remove the duct tape and open the top.

Me: "Cool."

Everyone: "What is it?"

*I take out a small plastic box about three feet tall and spin it around and see that it's a new karaoke machine.

Me: "Awesome!"

*Hey everyone sorry this took so long I've been playing MW3 (Man that games so much fun) well we got a new karaoke machine and some new faces showed up. If you have a request just suggest a song and who will sing it in a review. And I'll wait for about two days for suggestions and then I'll post the next chapter. See you then everyone.


	16. Karaoke Party Part 1  Solo's

Hey everyone it's time for the first part of our Karaoke party and it's time for the solo performances.

'Misery Business – Paramore' (X-23 requested by 'BunnyBunny29')

'Hopeless – Breaking Benjamin' (Vergil requested by 'Devil's Bounty Hunter')

'Make it Stop – Rise Against' (Chris requested by 'Devil's Bounty Hunter')

Me: "Alright I got a few requests and let's see who's first." I say as I read a small card. "Aright up first is...Laura, and your singing 'Misery Business by Paramore requested by 'BunnyBunny29'."

X-23: "Didn't that person ask me to sing that one song from Papa Roach on our camping trip?"

Me: "Yes, they must like you. Anyway you're up." I say as I hand her the mic. And she clears her throat and takes a deep breath,

_'__I'm in the business of misery  
>Lets take it from the top<br>She's got a body like an hourglass its ticking like a clock  
>It's a matter of time before we all run out<br>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months  
>She finally set him free<br>I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire  
>She's got it out for me<br>But I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<br>But god does it feel so good  
>Cause I got him where I want him now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>Cause god it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter  
>People never change<br>Once a whore you're nothing more  
>I'm sorry that'll never change<em>

_And about forgiveness  
>Were both supposed to have exchanged<br>I'm sorry honey but I'm passin up  
>Now look this way<em>

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who<br>They want and what they like  
>Its easy if you do it right<br>Well I refuse I refuse I refuse_

_Whoa I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<br>But god does it feel so good  
>Cause I got him where I want him right now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>Cause god it just feels so<br>It just feels so good_

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<em>

_Whoa I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now<br>Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now<br>But god does it feel so good  
>Cause I got what I wanted now<br>And if you could then you know you would  
>Cause god it just feels so<br>It just feels so good'_

*Once she finishes all of us clap and cheer. And a few guys just whistle at her.

Frank: "She's good."

Zero: "Yeah she is."

Ryu: "Dante you lucky bastard."

Nova: "I agree."

Rocket Raccoon: "She wasn't bad."

Me: "Great job Laura how was it?" I say as she hands me the mic.

X-23: "It was so much fun. Reminds me of our camping trip"

Me: "Great to hear. Now next is..." I begin to read the card again and say, "Chris."

Chris: "What song?"

Me: "Make it stop by Rise Against."

Chris: "Another song from them, huh?"

Me: "Looks that way." I give him the mic and he takes a few short breaths and starts,

_'Woah, Woah,_

_Woah, Woah,_

_Bang bang go the coffin nails, like a breath exhaled,  
>Been gone forever.<br>It seems just like yesterday, how did I miss the red flames raise_

_Think back to the days we laughed.  
>We braved these bitter storms together.<br>Brought to his knees he cried,  
>But on his feet he died.<em>

_What God would damn a heart?  
>And what God drove us apart?<br>What God could make it stop?_

_Let this end.  
>Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.<br>It's come to this,  
>A weightless step.<br>On the way down singing,_

_Woah, woah,_

_Woah, Woah,_

_Bang bang from the closet walls,  
>The schoolhouse halls,<br>The shotgun's loaded.  
>Push me and I'll push back.<br>I'm done asking, I demand._

_From a nation under God,  
>I feel it's love like a cattle prod.<br>Born free, but still they hate.  
>Born me, no I can't change.<em>

_It's always darkest just before the dawn.  
>So stay awake with me, let's prove them wrong.<em>

_Make it stop.  
>Let this end,<br>Eighteen years pushed to the ledge.  
>It's come to this,<br>A weightless step.  
>On the way down singing,<br>Woah, woah._

_The cold river washed him away,  
>But how could we forget.<br>Gathering candles, but not their tongues._

_And too much blood has flown from the wrists,  
>Of the children shamed for those they chose to kiss.<br>Who will rise to stop the blood?_

_We're calling for,  
>Insisting on, a different beat, yeah.<br>A brand new song._

_Whoa, whoa [x3]  
>(Tyler Clementi, age 18.<br>Billy Lucas, age 15.  
>Harrison Chase Brown, age 15<br>Cody J. Barker, age 17  
>Seth Walsh, age 13.)<em>

_Make it stop,  
>Let this end.<br>This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin.  
>But proud I stand of who I am,<br>I plan to go on living._

_Make it stop,  
>Let this end.<br>This life chose me, I'm not lost in sin.  
>But proud I stand of who I am,<br>I plan to go on living.'_

*All of us start cheering and clapping for Chris. And Morrigan walks up to him and gives him a hug and says,

Morrigan: "Great job, I'll give you your prize later ok."

Chris: "Uh...uh...o-ok." He says blushing.

Me: "You lucky bastard. And now from our final solo act is..." I say as I read the card, "...Vergil."

*And all of us went quiet and stared at him.

Vergil: "I'm not participating in your contest." He says coldly.

Me: "It not a contest, we're doing this for fun."

Vergil: "I'm still not doing it."

Dante: "C'mon bro, for once in your life just try to act like you care." He tells him, and all of us just keep staring at him.

Vergil: "...Oh fine."

Me: "Good! Here's the mic and your singing, 'Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin'."

Vergil: "Whatever mortal." And he clears his throat and takes a few breathes and starts,

'_Here I lie forever  
>Sorrow still remains<br>Will the water pull me down and wash it all away  
>Come and take me over<br>Welcome to the game  
>Will the current drag me down and carry me away<br>Suddenly the light begins to fade_

_HOPELESS  
>I'm falling down<br>FILTHY  
>I can't wake up<br>I can not hold on  
>I will not let go<em>

_WORTHLESS  
>It's over now<br>GUILTY  
>There's no way out<br>I can not hold on  
>I will not let go<em>

_Silent I go under  
>I am not afraid<br>I can see the daylight shine  
>And slowly drift away<br>Safe to say it's over  
>Sink into the grave<br>There is nothing left inside  
>But I am wide awake<br>I can hear the devil call my name_

_HOPELESS  
>I'm falling down<br>FILTHY  
>I can't wake up<br>I can not hold on  
>I will not let go<em>

_WORTHLESS  
>It's over now<br>GUILTY  
>There's no way out<br>I can not hold on  
>I will not let go'<em>

And surprisingly all of us start clapping. And Dante starts a 'Vergil' chant for his brother.

Me: "Great job man. You know for a cold heart-less jerk, you can sing really well."

Vergil: "Whatever." He says not looking at me.

Me: "Alright everyone we're done with the solo performances and next we'll the duets."

*Well were done with this chapter and next we'll begin the duets, Have a request? Just leave a suggestion in a review. I'll wait about two days for requests so until then, see you around everyone and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	17. Karaoke Night Part 2 Duets

Hey everyone in this chapter we'll be starting the duets and let's see who's up,

'The Abandoned by Memphis may fire' (Dante & Vergil requested by 'BunnyBunny29') [And if you two refuse you'll suffer a penalty]

'White Rabbit by Egypt Central' (Deadpool & Ammy requested by 'Sony Ninja')

'Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold' (Strider & Spider-man requested by 'maverickhunter1996')

Me: "Alright up first for the duets is...Peter & Strider. And you'll be singing 'Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold."

Peter: "Awesome! That's one of my favourites" He says sounding glad to be singing.

Strider: "I'll give singing a try." He says while sounding abit uneasy about singing.

Me: "Just try not to disappoint your kitty cat." I whisper to Strider as I pat him on the shoulder. And I leave to duo up to their song.

_(Peter)_

_'__I feel insane  
>Every single time I'm asked to compromise<br>'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways  
>And that's the way it stays<br>So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance?  
>I back look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip<em>

_(Both)_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
>I'm not insane, I'm not... not insane<em>

_[Mother]  
>Come back to me it's almost easy<br>[Said it all]  
>Come back again it's almost easy<em>

_(Strider)_

_Shame pulses through my heart from the things I've done to you  
>It's hard to face but the fact remains that this is nothing new<br>I left you bound and tied with suicidal memories  
>Selfish beneath the skin but deep inside I'm not insane<em>

_(Both)_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
>I'm not insane, I'm not... not insane<em>

_Come back to me it's almost easy  
>[Said it all]<br>Come back again it's almost easy  
>[You'll learn your lesson]<br>Come back to me it's almost easy  
>[But first you fall]<br>Come back again it's almost easy_

_(Peter)_

_Now that I've lost you it kills me to say  
>[Hurts to say]<br>I've tried to hold on as you've slowly slipped away  
>I'm losing the fight, I've treated you so wrong now let me make it right<br>[Make it alright]_

_(Strider)_

_I'm not insane, I'm not insane  
>[Ha ha ha ha ha]<br>I'm not insane, I'm not... Not insane_

_(Both)_

_[Mother]  
>Come back to me it's almost easy<br>[Said it all]  
>Come back again it's almost easy<br>[You'll learn your lesson]  
>Come back to me it's almost easy<br>[But still you fall]  
>Come back again it's almost easy.'<em>

*And all of us start clapping and cheering for the dynamic duo. And Felicia runs up to Strider and gives him a hug.

Felicia: "You did amazing honey!"

Strider: "Uh...t-thank you Felicia." He says while his cheeks turn bright red.

*And Peter takes his seat in between Ryu & Chun-li

Ryu: "Nice job man."

Chun-li: "Y-Yeah nice job." She says while not making eye contact with Peter.

Peter: "What's with her?"

Ryu: "I filled her in on the night they got drunk."

Peter: "Oh." And Peter looks at Chun-li and couldn't help but smile at her.

Me: "Alright up next are...Deadpool and Ammy."

Ammy: "What song are we singing?"

Me: "It's says here, 'White Rabbit by Egypt Central' requested by 'Sony Ninja.'"

Ammy: "Alright."

Deadpool: "Let's get this over with." He says while gripping the mic.

_(Ammy)_

_'Your magic white rabbit  
>Has left it's writing on the wall<br>We follow like Alice  
>And just keep diving down the hole<em>

_(Deadpool)_

_You can't fix your broken promise  
>Our ties have come undone<br>I will not be used to be battered and abused  
>It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses<br>Your lies fool no one  
>Your magic white rabbit<br>Your white room straight jacket_

_(Both)_

_Your magic white rabbit  
>Has left it's writing on the wall<br>We follow like Alice  
>And just keep diving down the hole<br>We're falling and we're losing control  
>Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road<br>We follow like Alice  
>And just keep diving down the hole<em>

_(Deadpool)_

_You can't offer your poison to me  
>In your kingdom of filth<br>White Rabbit  
>Straight jacket<em>

_(Both)_

_Your magic white rabbit  
>Has left it's writing on the wall<br>We follow like Alice  
>And just keep diving down the hole<br>We're falling and we're losing control  
>Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road<br>We follow like Alice  
>And just keep diving down the hole<em>

_(Ammy)_

_I won't be pushed aside  
>I will be heard<br>I will get what I want  
>What I deserve<em>

_I won't be pushed aside  
>I will be heard<br>I will get what I want  
>What I deserve<em>

_(Deadpool)_

_We're falling and we're losing control  
>Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road<em>

_(Both)_

_Your magic white rabbit  
>Has left it's writing on the wall<br>We follow like Alice  
>And just keep diving down the hole<br>We're falling and we're losing control  
>Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road<br>We follow like Alice  
>And just keep diving down the hole<em>

_Your magic white rabbit  
>Has left it's writing on the wall<br>We follow like Alice  
>And just keep diving down the hole<br>Diving down the hole'_

*All of us start clapping and cheering for the couple.

Ammy: "You did amazing honey." She says while hugging Deadpool.

Deadpool: "Thanks. And so did you."

Hsein-ko: "Aww their so cute together."

X-23: "I agree."

Zero: "I think they're a bit to lovey dovey."

Frank: "I second that."

Raccoon: "Humans are strange." *And Dante, Nova and Chris nod their heads.

Me: "Great job you two. And next is...Dante & Vergil." And all of us stare at the brothers.

Dante: "LIKE HELL I'M DOING A DUET WITH MY ASSHOLEISH BROTHER!"

Vergil: "For once agree with you."

Me: "C'mon the person who's suggesting that you sing with your brother is a fan of you and especially of your brother Dante. Do the two of you want to disappoint her?"

Vergil: "I don't care about humans."

Dante: "That would leave a sour taste in my mouth."

Me: "Oh she said if you two don't comply both of you with be either a) Thrown into a pit full of crazy fangirls. Or b) watch a 5 hour long video of 'Nyan cat'."

*An the twins look at me then each other, then they instantly grab the mics. And both take a few breaths.

(Dante)

_Staring at the wall,  
>I never thought this would be so hard.<br>How could have I been so close and never known you?  
>I never knew, I never knew you at all!<em>

_(Vergil)_

_You will always be my father but I hope you know,  
>It's your fault and I'll never know what that means.<br>You left a void that never could be replaced.  
>I am dying inside but you will never see!<em>

_(Both)_

_I always had hoped that you did not want it this way,  
>But no matter how hard I try you always pushed away.<em>

_You said you loved me but..._

_(Dante)_

_How was I supposed to know  
>(How was I supposed to know)<br>When you left here,_

_(Vergil)_

_You left me here alone?  
>Do I ever even cross your mind,<br>Just for second?  
>Do you know I'm alive?<em>

_(Dante)_

_You know I would let you in but you threw everything away.  
>So tell me what did you get from all of these years of pain?<br>You have no clue what I've been through,  
>But I guess that you wanted it that way!<em>

_(Vergil)_

_How was I supposed to know  
>(How was I supposed to know)<br>When you left here,  
>You left me here alone?<br>Do I ever even cross your mind,  
>Just for second?<br>Do you know I'm alive?_

_(Both)_

_If you would've been there,  
>If you would've stuck around.<br>If you would've been there when I needed you,  
>You would've been<br>You would've been so proud!_

_How was I supposed to know  
>(How was I supposed to know)<br>When you left here,  
>You left me here alone?<br>Do I ever even cross your mind,  
>Just for second?<br>Do you know I'm alive?_

*Everyone starts clapping and cheering for the twins.

Me: "Great job you two. I'm amazed that the two of you didn't kill each other during that."

*And the twins just walk back to their spots and don't make a sound.

Me: "Well I guess karaoke night done for now." And everyone else nods.

*Well I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters of karaoke night. And in the next chapter we'll be just hanging out for the rest of the day. See you then.


	18. Chilling for the Night

Hey everyone in the last chapter we finished up the karaoke party and thanks for the requests and so sorry for kinda messing up 'Devil's Bounty Hunter request. *Anime sweatmark.

Dante: "Hey Riley what do we have for food?" He says while holding his stomach.

Me: "Uh I don't know. I'll check." I say while I walk towards the fridge.

Vergil: "Is your stomach a bottomless pit or something little brother?"

Dante: "Shut up."

*I open the fridge and look to see what we have.

Me: "Hmmmm...No...No...No..."

X-23: "Can't decide?"

Me: "No I can't."

Zero: "Why don't order something."

Chun-li: "That sounds like a good idea."

Me: "Sure but what?"

Dante: "PIZZA!"

*All of us look at him.

Dante: "What?"

Vergil: "Did you have to yell?" He says while getting to his feet and getting a glass of water.

Me: "Sure pizza works. Where's the phone."

*And all of us start for the cordless phone in the house.

Phoenix: "Where in the blue hell is it?" she says while searching through one of the couches.

Hsein-ko: "It's not under this couch. Oh look, a quarter." She says while lifting the couch with ease.

Deadpool: "Not in the oven."

Joe: "Why would it be in there?"

Deadpool: "I was just taking a wild guess."

Rocket Raccoon: "It's not in the garbage."

Chun-li: "It's not here either." She says while emptying a cabinet.

Zero: "Nothing in the cupboards."

Nova: "It's not behind the TV."

Frank: "FOUND IT!" He yells from the other end of the house.

Dante: "Where was it?"

Frank: "In the bathroom for some reason."

Chun-li: "Why the hell would it be there?"

Ryu: "No clue."

Me: "Can you bring it here Frank."

*And once Frank returns to the living room with the portable phone I take and start looking through the phonebook for a pizza place.

Me: "Kon'nichiwa, watashi wa hitotsu no ōkina rōdo sa reta piza, hitotsu no ōkina pīman to pan no sutikku ni 2 rittorusōda no onegai no basuketto o motsu koto ga dekimasu." ("Hello, Can I have one large loaded pizza, one large pepperoni and a basket of bread sticks and two 2 litre sodas please.")

Morrigan: "What do you think he's ordering?"

Dante: "No clue but it sounds like a big order."

Chris: "Hopefully, I'm starving."

Joe & Deadpool: "Same."

Me: "[OK]. Yaku 10-bu. Wareware wa anata ga koko ni tōtatsu suru toki ni tsūka o kōkan suru koto wa dekimasu ka? [OK] o kansha." ("Ok. About ten minutes. Can we exchange currency when you get here? Ok thanks.") "It'll be here in about ten minutes."

Hsein-ko: "Hey Riley?"

Me: "What?" I reply while ending my call on the phone.

Hsein-ko: "Can we rent a movie or two." She asks.

Me: "Sure why not."

Dante: "Let's order a badass Bruce lee movie. Hi-ya!" He says while doing a karate pose.

Deadpool, Peter & Joe: Agreed!" they yell while doing the same thing as Dante.

Zero: "Or how about a monster movie?" he suggests.

Phoenix: "Yeah, like those old Godzilla movies."

Felicia: "Yeah one of those movies."

Strider: "I would rather watch a kung-fu movie."

Ryu: "Same."

Chun-li: "Me too."

Iron Fist: "Me three."

*And after a few minutes of trying to agree on a movie, then we suddenly hear (ding-dong).

Me: "That must be the pizza guy." I say while getting to my feet and making my way to the door.

Dante: "Man I can't wait for those pizzas to get here." He says before licking his lips.

Hsein-ko: "Found a movie." And everyone looks at the TV and see's that she picked 'Bruce Lee, Enter the Dragon' (My favourite Bruce lee movie)

Joe: "I LOVE THIS MOVIE! START IT UP!"

Ryu: "Same here."

Iron Fist: "Same."

And everyone sits around the living room and then I come back with the food.

Me: "Wow that wasn't as expensive as I thought it would have been."

Phoenix: "How much was it?"

Me: "About 3,544 yen." ($47.34 Canadian dollars[Yes! I'm canadian])

Dante: "Well whatever I'm starving!" I place the pizza boxes on the coffee table and grab some cups and we dig in and watch some movies for the rest of the night.

*Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And in the next we'll be going to a Japanese Street Festival (I think those are kinda like mini version of a fair, I think.) Well, see you then everyone and I hoped you enjoyed. 


	19. Power outage and an Invitation?

Hey everyone in the last chapter, all of us last night just watch movies and ate pizza. (Great way to spend a night XD) And today all of us will be going to a Festival happening in downtown Tokyo. YEAH!

*I roll over in my bed and then I hear to sound of footsteps coming from the hallway.

Me: "Huh...*Yawn*...AHH!" * I scream as I roll over and end up falling out of my bed, "Agh...ow..."

Phoenix: "Huh?" she says while rolling over looking at me. "What are you doing?"

Me: "I fell out of bed, ow my nose."

Phoenix: "Well, anyway what are the plans for today?" She says while getting out of bed.

Me: "No clue."

*And I put on some cut off jean shorts and a baggy dark brown shirt. And Phoenix puts on a pair of white jeans and a green tank-top. And we walk out to the living room. And we see everyone wearing the clothes from last night or pyjamas, and their eating breakfast in the living room.

Dante: "Sup man?"

Me: "*Yawn*...Not a lot."

Chris: "I can't believe we stayed up until 3am watching kung-fu movies."

Joe: "I could!" He says while motioning karate chops.

Chun-li: "Same."

*And then suddenly without any warning the power in the house goes out.

Deadpool: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He says like a terrified little kid. And all of us look at him with confused looks.

Deadpool: "What? That scared me."

Ammy: "It's ok honey." She says as she hugs him.

Chris: "The breaker must have gone out." he suggests as we sit in the dark. (And by the way most of the windows are closed in the house, so it's almost pitch black)

Me: "I'll go fix it." I say as I get to my feet.

Chris: "Anyone have a flashlight?"

*And then Nova holds out his hand and a ball of light forms in his hand.

Nova: "I think that my powers will help."

Me: "I think so. Well come on Nova let's go look the breaker in the basement and you guys just hangout." I tell them.

Chris: "What are we going to do?"

Nova: "Play cards or something."

X-23: "Whatever, just try to hurry up."

Me: "Got it. Alright let's go Nova." *And the two of us go looking for the electric breaker in the basement.

Joe: "Well...who's got cards?" And the rest of them sit around the coffee table.

*And Nova and I find the door to the basement and I open and we head down the stairs.

Nova: "Didn't know this place had a basement?"

Me: "Same but I wish that basements were like the ones in the anime 'Bleach'."

Nova: "Why?"

Me: "Cause in that anime some people had a dessert in their basement for reason."

Nova: "That's weird." Then we suddenly hear Dante yell,

Dante: "OH YEAH! ROYAL FLUSH BITCHES!"

Hsein-ko: "DAMMIT!"

Chris: "OH FOR FUCK SAKES AGAIN!"

Phoenix: "OK YOU GOT TO BE CHEATING DANTE!"

Zero: "Wow Dante, you're good at cards."

Me: "Sounds like their having fun."

Nova: "Yeah now let's find the breaker." He says while brightening the basement with his powers.

Me: "I see it." I say while pointing at the other end of the room. And we walk towards but I end up kicking a box and about five rats run out of it.

Me: "AAAAHH!" I yell (I HATE mice)

Nova: "Holy shit that scared me!"

*After our encounter with those rats. WE find the breaker and we flip the switch and the power comes back on.

Me: "Glad that's over with."

Nova: "Same." And we head back upstairs and everyone else is finishing up their card game.

Peter: "Nice to have some actual light in this house."

Dante: "Man you guys suck at cards."

Hsein-ko: "Shut up!"

Phoenix: "You can suck it, Dante." She says while putting the playing cards away.

Dante: "I would like to suck on your twins but I think Riley would kill me if I did, Right?" He says while grinning at me.

Me: "DAMN RIGHT I WOULD!" I yell back at him with about six angry anime symbols by my head. And Dante laughs at me. And then someone knocks at the door.

Me: "Who can it be this time?" I say before leaving the living room. And as I walk to the door I hear Deadpool,

Deadpool: "Alright I bet my handguns for you're in a game of poker."

Dante: "You're on!"

Me: "Those to idiots." I say before opening the door, and I see a man and a woman who both look to be in their early twenties.

Man: "Sensei Kon'nichiwa, watashitachiha, toshi hyōgi-kai no ichibu to shite kokonīru, soshite wareware wa karera wa matsuri ga okotte hankagai ga aru koto o shiraseru tame ni subete no machi no hitobito o i~tsu te." ("Hello sir, we are here as part of the cities council, and we telling people all over the city to let them know that there is a festival happening downtown.")

Me: "Kore wa nazedeshou ka?" ("For what reason?")

Woman: "Toshi wa tanoshimi no tame ni kore o ya~tsu te. Gēmu, raibu bando, kontesuto nado ōku sonzai shimasu. Soshite wareware wa hitobito ga korera o chakuyō suru koto o o susume shimasu." ("The cities doing this for fun. There will be games, live bands, contests and much more. And we encourage people to wear these.") She says while handing me a box filled with a bunch of kimonos.

Me: "[OK] o watashi ni tsugeru tame niarigatōgozaimasu. Watashi no yūjin to watashi ga okonau koto ni narimasu." ("OK Thank for telling me. My friends and I will be going.") I say while bowing my head and the two leave.

Me: "Cool." I say while taking to box to the living room.

Morrigan: "What's with the box this time?"

Me: "Some representatives of the city told me that a festival is happening downtown. And they gave of these." I say while showing the kimonos to everyone. And everyone finds colors that match them. (Their original outfit from UMVC3)

Deadpool: "Wow these are comfy."

Vergil: "I'm not that big on Kimonos, but."

Dante: "These are alright. Wow! Zero you look like a chick. HAHAHA"

Zero: "Shut up ass wipe!" he says while adjusting his kimono.

Hsein-ko: "Aww, you look so cute honey."

Phoenix: "These are pretty cool."

Me: "I agree."

Chris: "Well, they aren't the most comfortable thing I ever wore."

Morrigan: "I like them."

Nova: "These are alright I guess."

Frank: "I wore better things."

Strider: "You look good Felicia."

Felicia: "Aww thanks Strider dear, and so do you."

Peter: "Everyone ready to go out then."

Raccoon: "So what will we be doing there?"

Chun-li: "Festivals are kinda like fairs. With entertainment, food, games."

Me: "Sounds good to me. Let's roll." And all of us start walking towards the festival downtown. And once we get there, we see people playing games, eating food, and just having a good time.

*Well this chapters over and in the next one we'll be killing the most of the day here. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you in the next one everyone.


	20. Having fun at the Festival

Hey everyone in the last chapter we had a strange power outage back at the house and now All of us got invited to a festival happening in downtown. And let's see what everyone's up too.

*As all of us walk through the entrance to the festival I tell everyone,

Me: "Alright, I guess we'll all meet up back here in about two hours?"

Dante: "Why?"

Me: "I think it would be better if all of us did our own thing while we are here."

Chris: "Got it."

Zero: "Copy that."

Felicia: "We'll have such a good time, right Strider honey?"

Strider: "Uh...y-yeah." He says while the couple walk off.

Hsein-ko: "See you guys in a bit." She says while taking Zero with her.

Zero: "W-wait, Hsein-ko?"

Me: "Shall we Phoenix?"

Phoenix: "Sure." And the two of us walk off arm in arm. And everyone else goes in separate directions.

*As Dante and X-23 walk around hand in hand looking for games to play they hear a familiar voice,

Voice: "Aww ain't that sweet." They turn and see Vergil standing about ten feet behind them,

Dante: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

X-23: "Dante. We're supposed to be having fun remember."

Dante: "Humph."

Vergil: "There's no-one else around so, I'll follow you for a bit."

Dante: "Like H~"

X-23: "Sure." And Dante looks shocked that she said that.

Vergil: "Thank you."

Dante: "L-Laura?"

X-23: "C'mon be nice to your brother." And the trio continue looking for games to play.

And Phoenix, Morrigan, Chris and I are trying a ring toss game.

Chris: "Alright. Let's give this a try." And he ends up tossing all his rings and all of them just miss the hooks.

Morrigan: "Aww, nice try honey." She says while patting him on the back.

Me: "Alright, my turn." And I end up getting four out of six rings on hooks.

Phoenix: "Great job honey."

Worker: "Anata wa dono shōhin oshitaidesu ka?" ("Which prize do you want?")

Me: "Watashi wa sono 1tsu o toru yo." ("I'll take that one.") I say while pointing at brown teddy bear that's about two and a half feet tall.

Worker: "Koko ni anata ga iku." ("Here you go.") He says while handing me my prize.

Me: "Arigato." ("Thank you".) "Here you go honey." I say while handing the teddy bear to Phoenix,

Phoenix: "Oh my god! It's so cute!" She says while hugging the teddy. And we walk off but before we do I pat Chris on the back and say,

Me: "That's for taking my room we when arrived here. Better luck next time man." And Phoenix and I leave the game booths. I look back and Chris is giving me the finger.

*Now with Strider and Felicia who are sitting on a bench with a lot of other people watching a band named 'Bump of Chicken' performing a song called 'Karma'. (Main theme from Tales of the Abyss)

Felicia: "I don't really know what their singing but it sounds nice."

Strider: "Yeah, it's pretty catchy." He says while tapping his foot to the beat. Then they hear,

Peter: "Hey guys."

*The ninja and cat-girl turn and see Peter & Chun-li arm in arm and beside them is Deadpool and Ammy.

Felicia: "Wow are you guys doing?"

Peter: "Fine. Chun-li and I got this done." He says while holding up an Anime caricature of them.

Ammy: "Cute picture you two."

Deadpool: "Man the food here is amazing."And everyone agrees then they hear,

Frank: "There you guys are." And the group turns around and sees all of us together with food, prizes and other merchandise.

Nova: "Man these prizes are awesome."

Rocket Raccoon: "The food here is amazing!"

Ryu: "I tied with Iron fist on a punching machine."

Iron Fist: "Yeah but just barely."

Zero: "I don't think I want to go home."

Hsein-ko, Joe, She-hulk: "Same." And all of us laugh and then we hear,

Worker: "Sate sate minasan wa, watashitachiha ima, ōpunmaiku/ bando yoru o kakaete iru. Node, imamade yatte miru shitai hito wa,-jō ni kuru." ("Alright everyone we are having an open mic/band night right now. So whoever wants to have a go, come on up.") And I tell them what he said,

Phoenix: "You guys should go up there." She tells Dante, Strider, Peter and Me.

Dante: "Why us?"

X-23: "Because you guys love music and you always play Rock Band 3. Now's your shot for real fame, you guys."

And the four of us look at each other. And after three minutes of talking it over we decide to head to the stage. And while we walk to the stage everyone else takes some seat up front and we hear other people talking about us.

Me: "Ē to. ... Ka?" ("Uh...excuse me?")

Worker: "Hai?" (Yes?")

Me: "Ē to... ... Watashitachi ga agaru to jikkō dekireba, wareware ga omotte ita nodesu ka." ("Uh...we were wondering if we could go up and perform.") I ask.

Worker: "Anata wa nankyoku ensō sarerunodesu ka soshite no bando no namae wa?" ("How many songs will you be performing and what's your bands name?")

Me: "Byō gimi." ("Gimme a second.")

Me: "Ok you guys, what songs will we do? And what's your group's name?" And the four of us begin to think.

*Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. And Strider, Peter, Dante and I are going to perform only two songs, have any suggestions and also for a name? And the members are going to be: Strider on Drums, Dante on guitar (obviously), I will be on Bass and Peter is going to sing. See you then everyone.


	21. Rockin' Out at the Festival

Hey everyone in the last chapter Strider, Dante, Peter and I are going to performing at an open mic night at the festival, and were performing two songs and our little band has a new name. (And the name of our band is going to be "Forgotten Organization" my Rock Band 3 Band name)

1st song – 'Command by Memphis may Fire' (Suggested by 'BunnyBunny29')

2nd song – 'Tears don't Fall by Bullet for my Valentine' (Suggested by me [since no-one else suggested])

*As the four of us, (Peter, Dante, Strider and I) get ready to perform on stage. We look at everyone else in the front row and their giving us thumbs up and 'good luck' gestures. I pick up the bass guitar and tune it. And Dante picks up the 'Flying-V' guitar and does the same. Strider grabs the drumsticks and sits behind the drum set. And Peter adjusts the microphone to his height. And then strider hits his drumsticks together three times and then we start. [*note] (Peter's doing clear singing and I'm doing the screaming parts.)

*All of us start head banging to the fast guitar, bass and drums and then after about twelve seconds I start singing,

(Me)

'I felt the ground start to shake.  
>Oh God, oh God,<br>Everything's up in flames.  
>I prayed that it would have ended<br>Just as fast, just as fast as it came.

All I could hear was:  
>"March on, March on.<br>Quick on your feet,  
>March on, march on.<br>March on, march on.  
>Whether you like or not,<br>March on, march on!" 

(All of us)  
>Finish what you started.<br>Just remember you can't bring them back,  
>Just remember you can't bring them back.<p>

(Me)

Heads will roll, bullets will fly.  
>We've all been turned into blood thirsty cannibals.<br>Just don't close your eyes!  
>Just don't close your eyes,<br>Sleep with one open!

Everything's put into perspective  
>When you're staring down<br>The barrel of a gun.  
>I've come to peace with the fact<br>That I can't take it back,  
>What's done is done!<p>

But the bodies still haunt my dreams,  
>Oh, the bodies still haunt my dreams.<br>The bodies still haunt my dreams  
>And they always will!<p>

March on, march on.  
>March on, march on.<br>Quick on your feet!

(Peter)

Finish what you started.  
>Just remember you can't bring them back,<br>Just remember you can't bring them back.  
>Finish what you started.<br>Just remember you can't bring them back,  
>(Just remember)<br>Just remember you can't bring them back.

(Me)

How many of them will be forgotten,  
>Laying a part of the ashes?<br>No words can describe the guilt,  
>But I had no choice!<p>

We were surrounded,  
>No words can describe.<br>We were surrounded,  
>I had no choice.<br>Words can't describe  
>The guilt that I felt,<br>But I had no choice.

(Peter)

Finish what you started.  
>Just remember You can't bring them back,<br>(Just remember)  
>Just remember You can't bring them back.<br>Finish what you started.  
>Just remember You can't bring them back,<br>(Just remember)  
>Just remember You can't bring them back.<p>

How many of them will be forgotten,  
>Laying among of the ashes?<p>

*****Once we finish our first song everyone starts clapping and cheering and we get blinded by a bunch of flashes from cameras. And all of us look at each other with grins and then Dante starts off the next song with the guitar intro (*NOTE: Peter doing clear singing and I'm doing Screamo again, since this band has two singers) And after twenty seconds Peter yells into the mic,

'LET'S GO!**'**

And all of us start head banging and after another thirty seconds we slow down the rhythm and peter starts singing, 

(Peter)  
>'With bloodshot eyes, I watch you sleeping<br>the warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
>would she hear me, if I called her name<br>would she hold me, if she knew my shame

(Me – Screamo part)

There's always something different going wrong  
>the path I walk is in the wrong direction<br>there's always someone fucking hanging on  
>can anybody help me make things<p>

Better!

(Peter)  
>Your tears don't fall, they crash around me<br>her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
>Your tears don't fall and crash around me<br>her conscience calls the guilty to come home

The moments died, I hear no screaming  
>the visions left inside me are slowly fading<br>would she hear me, if I called her name  
>would she hold me, if she knew my shame<p>

(Me)

There's always something different going wrong  
>the path I walk is in the wrong direction<br>there's always someone fucking hanging on  
>can anybody help me make things<p>

Better!

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
>her conscience calls the guilty to come home<br>Your tears don't fall and crash around me  
>her conscience calls the guilty to come home<p>

This battered room I've seen before  
>the broken bones they heal no more, no more<br>with my last breath I'm choking  
>will this ever end, I'm hoping<br>my world is over one more time

[Let's go]

(Dante's twenty second Guitar solo) 

(Peter)  
>Would she hear me, if I called her name<br>Would she hold me if she knew my shame 

(Me)  
>There's always something different going wrong<br>the path I walk is in the wrong direction  
>there's always someone fucking hanging on<br>can anybody help me make things

Better!

(Peter)

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
>her conscience calls the guilty to come home<br>Your tears don't fall and crash around me  
>her conscience calls the guilty to come,<p>

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
>her conscience calls the guilty to come home<br>Your tears don't fall and crash around me  
>her conscience calls the guilty to come,<p>

(Both of us)

Home [HOME]

*And once we finish everyone at the festival gets up to their feet and claps and cheers for us. And even more camera flashes blind us.

Worker: "Soko ni sore ga shinshi shukujo o motte iru. Karera ni hakushu o ataeru." ("There you have it ladies and gentlemen. Give them a round of applause.")

*We wave at the crowd and after we soak in our fame for the crowd we walk off stage and everyone is there waiting for us.

Joe: "You guys rock!"

Felicia: "You guys were awesome."

Phoenix: "Thank god I recorded that."

Strider: "Man that was fun."

Dante: "Oh hell yeah that was!"

Peter: "GOD! That was so fun."

Me: "I so totally agree with you guys." And all of us hangout for a bit. And its 11:43pm so we decide to head back home.

*Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and in the next chapter we'll (sadly) be heading back home. So until then, see you around everyone.


	22. Next day and a letter?

Hey everyone, Riley here and in the last chapter some of us performed at a festival and now, sadly we have to be leaving Tokyo. [ (T-T) - *crying face*]

*I slowly open my eyes and look at my alarm clock and it says, 8:29am.

Me: "Uh...*Yawn." I yawn while stretching out my arms and I see that Phoenix isn't in bed, so I guess that she must be up.

*I put on some black jeans and a baggy 'Eyeshine' t-shirt and I walk out to the living room and I see that everyone else is up.

Joe: "Hey dude."

Me: "Hey...*Yawn*..." I say while rubbing my eyes. And then Phoenix walks up to me and hugs me and asks,

Phoenix: "How was your sleep honey?"

Me: "it was alright."

Dante: "Man I'm hungry."

Vergil: "You always are, you idiot." He tells his brother while reading the newspaper.

Dante: "SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" He yells at his brother and Vergil just shrugs it off.

Chris: "Yeah I agree with Dante, what's for breakfast?"

Zero: "I'm too hungry to wait for something to be cooked."

Me: "Anyone feel like going out for breakfast?" I ask

Everyone: "Yes."

Me: "Alright let's get ready." And all of us head to our rooms and get dressed. And for some weird reason I'm the first one at the door ready to go. Then Dante, Chris, Vergil, Frank, Deadpool, Nova, Ryu, Strider, Raccoon and Joe all show up.

Me: "Where are Zero and the girl's?" I ask.

Deadpool: "Their all doing their hair."

Joe: "I bet the girls are just playing with his hair right now." And all of us make a big thought bubble of the girls touching and running their fingers through Zero's blonde hair.

Me: "I wish my hair was that long." (Mine almost reaches my shoulders. If you look up on YouTube 'RileyIronstand93' on my channel watch one of my rock band 3 videos and I'm the guitarist.)

Joe: "Same." *And the others nod their heads and about five minutes later the girls and Zero show up.

Me: "Ready?"

Girls & Zero: "Yup." And all of us leave the house and we walk around looking for a place to pick up a quick breakfast.

Joe: "How about McDonalds?"

Morrigan: "I don't know..."

Chun-li: "Yeah same here."

Me: "C'mon, it's not the healthiest food on the planet but, its least we can get our food in a few minutes."

Joe: "Yeah c'mon. I can go for an egg mcmuffin."

Frank: "Same here."

Ammy: "Sorry guys but, were not eating there." She says while she and the rest of the girls cross their arms.

Dante: "Ok fine, we'll eat here and you gals can go to where ever you want to eat."

X-23: "Alright we'll be back in a few minutes." And the eight of them walk into a subway about halfway down the block. And the thirteen of us walk into the fast food place and we go up to the counter and Deadpool orders,

Deadpool: "Can I have two big breakfasts, three hash browns and two apple juice please?"

Worker: "Nani?" (What?") She says while looking confused at the masked man.

Me: "uh Deadpool, Leave the orders to me." And after four minutes later I translate everyone's order and now we're waiting for our food. And then the girls walk in and their each carrying a subway bag.

Phoenix: "Hey guys." And they sit with us and we begin to eat our breakfast.

X-23: "You boys feel your lives shortening with every bite you your breakfast?"

Deadpool & Joe: "Yup!" they say as they shove their breakfast sandwiches in their mouths.

Chris: "Yeah its real fatty but it tastes good though."

Dante: "I with you there Chris."

Me: "Agreed." I say before taking a drink from my 7-up.

Phoenix: "Well whatever." She says before eating her sub.

*And after about ten or so minutes all of us finish our breakfast and we head back home. But, when we return we see someone standing in front of our house knocking on the door.

Man: "Uh...Hello?...Anyone home?"

Dante: "Who the hell are you?"

Man: "Uh excuse me...are you Riley?"

Me: "Yeah, why do you wanna know?"

Man: "I've been told on by my boss that he gave you this." He says while handing me a card. And we walks passed us and leaves.

Strider: "What does it say?"

Me: "It says, 'Dear contest winner:

I hope that you enjoyed your vacation to your destination. But unfortunately we must tell you that your time on vacation has ended today. You must pack up your things and head back home.

From: Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Headquarters'."

*Hey everyone this chapter is done and we got a letter telling us that we have to head back home, and our vacation has ended. And it's pretty cool to get a letter from UMVC3/Capcom headquarters. Well, see in the next chapter everyone.


	23. I guess we should be Getting Ready

Hey everyone in the last chapter we got a letter telling us that we have to leave Tokyo and our vacation is over. (PS [Out of randomness]: I was reading the reviews from my first story, 'MVC3 One Hell of a Trip' and I realized that I had three consistent reviewers: 'BunnyBunny29, Sony Ninja and Aeon3valefore'. I thank the three of you.) And now with the story.

*All of us stood there in front of our house and then Deadpool shouts,

Deadpool: "WHAT THE HELL! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

Me: "Looks that way..." I say while crumbling the note in my hand.

Dante: "Aww this sucks! I loved it here." He yells

Felicia: "No, I don't want to leave!" She yells

Strider: "Felicia, keep your voice down."

Hsein-ko: "Same here. I don't go back home."

Zero: "Come on Hsein-ko don't be like that."

Phoenix: "Well...I guess that we should go pack up."

Me: "Yeah...I guess so." And with that all of us go into the house. Then I say,

Me: "Alright everyone pack up and we'll meet up back here in about twenty minutes."

Felicia: "Ok..." she says sounding disappointed and as her & Strider walk off to their room.

Dante: "Alright, c'mon Laura." He says while turning around and starts walking towards his room.

X-23: "Hey wait up Dante." She says while running after him.

Hsein-ko: "Come on honey...let's go." She says while tugging on Zero's arm.

Zero: "Ok, Ok, you don't have to act like this." He tells her and they walk off to their room.

*And everyone else leaves to gather their things and I just stand at the door and Phoenix stops and asks,

Phoenix: "What's wrong?"

Me: "I can't believe that we have to leave." And then Phoenix lightly rests her head on my shoulder and then after a god ten seconds she says,

Phoenix: "Well, shall we honey?"

Me: "Yeah." I say while lightly grabbing her hand and we walk off to our room.

*Now with Vergil, Frank, Nova, Chun-li, Peter, Ryu and Raccoon who are sitting around the living room watching TV.

Vergil: "Well I sort of enjoyed the company here, but I think that I'll be on my way soon." He says while reading the newspaper.

Peter: "So what are you guys going to do?" He asks everyone else.

Chun-li: "Well I guess that go help out at the police department."

Peter: "That's awesome Chun-li. What about you Ryu?"

Ryu: "I'll just keep traveling. I like it."

Frank: "Same here."

Nova: "I think that I'll head back to Nova Corp."

Raccoon: "I guess I'll go back and help out the guardians of the galaxy."

Peter: "That's what you do for a living you little fur ball?"

Raccoon: "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He says as he jumps on Peter and holds a knife to his throat.

Peter: "N-n-nothing..." And everyone but Vergil starts laughing.

*Now back with everyone else who is packing up their belongings.

Strider: "How is you packing coming along Felicia?" He asks while just finishing getting his things together.

Felicia: "Juuuuuuust fffine." She says while trying to close her over stuffed suitcase.

Strider: "Need help sweetheart." He asks before placing his bag but the door.

Felicia: "No I said that I'm f~AAAHHH!" She ends up screaming as her suitcase burst open and her clothes end up all over the room.

Felicia: "Oww...Stupid bag." She says while dusting herself off and then Strider extends his hand and asks,

Strider: "Need help kitty."

Felicia: "Thanks." She says while getting pulled back to her feet.

Strider: "C'mon I'll help you with your things." He tells her and Felicia gives Strider a quick kiss on the cheek causing him to blush. "What was that for?"

Felicia: "Oh nothing honey." she says before wrapping her arms around him.

*And once those two finish their moment, now with Dante & Laura who have just finished packing.

Dante: "C'mon babe we gotta hurry."

Laura: "I know, I know."

Dante: "Man I hope my brother doesn't come back with us."

Laura: "You should try to be nicer to him." She says while giving Dante a light elbow to the ribs.

Dante: "ACK...*sigh*...fine let's go back to the others." And X-23 smiles at Dante and they walk back to the living room, once they get there everyone else is ready but Phoenix and me.

Zero: "Where are those two?"

Chris: "Still packing I think." He says before taking a drink from his protein shake.

Morrigan: "I'll go check up on them." She says while getting out of her chair and walks down the hall.

*Now in Phoenix and my room. Phoenix is looking under the bed and I'm looking in the closet

Phoenix: "Aww man where are they?" She says while looking pissed at me.

Me: "I guess I shouldn't have thrown those across the room on our first night here, huh?" I say while looking at her. And she gives me a pissed off look.

Me: "*Gulp*...ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I'll go pair you a new pair of underwear when we get back home. Sound ok?" I tell her as I finish placing all my stuff in my bag.

Phoenix: "Alright. C'mon everyone else is probably done." She says while getting to her feet.

Me: "Alright." I say as we grab our bags and we walk to the living room.

*Hey everyone sorry this chapter took so long. I've been caught up in other things. And this is part 1 of 2 of our last few moments in Tokyo, Japan. And part will probably be up in a few days. I hope you enjoyed and see you then.


	24. Heading back Home

Hello everyone I'm sorry that the last chapter took so long to update. Well anyway in this chapter everyone is done packing and I guess now that we'll back on our way home. (Well most of us will.) [PS: HAPPY HOLIDAY TO EVERYONE! HAVE A GOOD ONE!]

*And as Phoenix & I leave your room, we see Morrigan walking towards us.

Morrigan: "Oh! There you are." And the two of us look at her.

Me: "What?"

Morrigan: "Nothing, C'mon everyone else is done and we're waiting on you two. What we're doing that took you two so long, hmmmm." She asks

*And Phoenix and my faces turn bright red cause we knew what she was thinking. And the two of us don't make eye contact with her and she giggles at us. Once we get back to the living room and we see everyone sitting around the living room asking what everyone else is going to be doing now.

Me: "So what are your plans?"

Chun-li: "I'm going to see if the police need any help."

Peter: "I'll probably go with Chun-li or go check out if any places need a photographer."

Frank: "I'm going to a place called 'Fortune City'."

Phoenix: "What kinda place is that?"

Frank: "It's kinda like 'Las Vegas'."

Dante: "Really?" And Frank nods his head.

Joe & Deadpool: "Agreed!"

Chris: "We should check out that place sometime."

Zero: "I don't know." And everyone looks at the reploid funny. And Zero just shrugs it off and then Vergil says,

Vergil: "Aren't you guys supposed to be getting ready?" He asks.

Me: "Well yeah but, come on man we can't spend a few extra minutes here." I reply.

Dante: "Yeah, lighten up bro."

Vergil: "Whatever, But I better get going." He says while getting to his feet.

Me: "Where are you going?"

Vergil: "Where ever I want."

Dante: "Always acting like a lone wolf bro?"

Vergil: "Shut up."

Joe: "Well come I bet that van driver is pissed that we're taking so long."

Me: "Yeah I think so too. Well c'mon on everyone." And with that everyone leaves the house until I'm the only one left I look around and slowly shut the door.

Me: "So I guess you guys will be leaving?" I ask the new comers that we met on this trip.

Chun-li: "Yeah unfortunately."

Peter: "Yeah, but we could stay in touch."

X-23: "How will all of us do that?" She asks the wall crawler.

Peter: "Uh hello, 'Facebook' Duh." He tells her and Laura gives Peter a look that says, 'Oh shut up'.

*And while everyone else is talking with each other, I'm locking the door and then I get thrown into a headlock by Deadpool and I casually ask him,

Me: "What are you doing?"

Deadpool: "Can I ask you something?"

Me: "Sure, I guess."

Deadpool: "What are some of your ideas for any new stories?" He says while lightly tapping me on the head.

Me: "Dude ain't that called 'Spoiler Alert'?"

Deadpool: "Yeah but, c'mon you can tell me."

Me: "Let's save that topic until the end of this chapter, ok." I tell him

Deadpool: "You got it." He says while releasing him head lock on me.

Me: "Just don't tell anyone else." I say while giving him a death glare. And he just gives me a goofy looking grin.

X-23: "What are you two idiots talking about?" She says while looking at the two of us and we shrug our shoulders. "Well c'mon were going too late for our flight."

Dante: "Yeah let's hurry." And with that all of us get into our transportation to the airport and we're off.

[HALF AN HOUR LATER. AT THE AIRPORT]

*All of us are standing in front of the corridor to our flight.

Me: "So...I guess this is goodbye." I say to newcomers that we met on our vacation.

Iron Fist: "Yeah you guys should take care."

Nova: "I guess so."

Frank: "Yeah but, I'm sure that we'll meet up again sometime."

Chun-li: "It's sad to see you guys go."

Phoenix: "Yeah it sucks."

Chris: "Agreed." *And everyone else nods their heads. And then I get an idea,

Me: "Hey guys, why don't we take a group picture?"

*And everyone looks at me and says,

Everyone: "Sure." And all of us but Vergil stand in a group.

X-23: "Aren't you going to be in the photo?"

Vergil: "No."

Dante: "Oh come you cold-heart cheapskate, Get over here bro." *But Vergil doesn't budge. Then Dante whispers to me,

Dante: "Hey give me hand will you."

Me: "With what?"

Dante: "We're bringing him over here." *And he starts walking towards his brother.

Me: "Whatever." I say as I join him.

*And as the two of us walk up to Vergil we each grab him by an arm and we drag him back to the group and he yells,

Vergil: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO! DANTE, YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS!" *And once we bring him back to the group.

Dante: "Come on asshole, we need you to stand still for a few seconds."

Vergil: "AAGH Fine! Now let go of me!" He yells at us. And I start looking for someone to take our picture. Until I ask someone,

Me: "Ē to... Shitsureishimashita. Anata wa, shite kudasai watashitachi no shashin o totte dekimasu ka?" ("Uh...excuse me. Can you take our picture please?") I ask a bystander.

*And he nods his head and all of us stand ready for the picture but right as the man takes our picture: Dante puts Vergil in a head lock and that results in Vergil punching Dante in the face. And Deadpool does the same to Peter and Chun-li and they look pissed at him and Ammy laughs at what their doing. And Morrigan kisses Chris on the cheek making his face light up like a Christmas tree. And Felicia Jumps onto Strider's back. And Phoenix pulls me into a hugs placing the side of my face near her boobs, making me blush like Chris. Ryu and Iron Fist standoff in their fighting stances. And everyone else is confused or caught off guard at what we're doing.

Man: "Koko ni anata ga iku." ("Here you go.")

Me: "A-Arigato." ("T-thanks") I say while grabbing my camera.

Dante: "Why did you punch me?"

Vergil: "Why DIDN'T I do that." And I end up looking at the photo and I say,

Me: "Phoenix, did you have do that?" I say while showing her the picture and she giggles at me.

Phoenix: "Aww c'mon honey it was cute." She says while hugging me.

Strider: "Felicia you can get off my back now."

Felicia: "Aww come on honey."

Ammy: "Haha Peter's and Chun-li's faces were hilarious. Hahaha" She says while giggling at the couple.

Peter & Chun-li: "Shut up Ammy!"

Everyone: "HAHAHAHA!" Ten we hear on the intercom,

Female Voice: "Kanada e no furaito 115 wa han-jikan de nokoshite iru shin'ainaru jōkyaku,. Watashi wa" , kurikaeshi." ("Dear passengers, Flight 115 to Canada is leaving in half an hour. I repeat,")

Dante: "What did they say?"

Me: "So I guess that our flight is leaving in half an hour."

Phoenix: "So...I guess that this is goodbye?" She say to everyone we met in Tokyo.

Ryu: "Yeah but for now."

Chris: "What does that mean?"

Frank: "We'll probable met sometime in the future."

X-23: "I hope so."

Me: "Yeah, but I guess we have to go now."

*And with that all of us start shaking hands and saying our goodbyes. And the rest of us walk onto our plane. And all of us find our seats and we start talking about the good times here in Tokyo. And after about 40 minutes our plane takes off and Phoenix tells me,

Phoenix: "Hey Riley?"

Me: "Yeah Phoenix?"

Phoenix: "Do you have any plans for what we're going to do when we get back home?"

Me: "I'll be glad with getting back home with you and everyone else." And she smiles at me and rests her head on my shoulder. And I take one last glance out the window and look at Tokyo, Japan fading off in the distance. And I whisper quietly,

Me: "Dare ga atarashī bōken ga watashitachi o matte iru ka wakarimasen." ("Who knows what new adventures await us?")

*Hey everyone my second story is now complete and one thing I need to say, 'MERRY CHRISTMAS!' I hope everyone, happy holidays and happy new years. I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading. [AUTHOR NOTE: Hey readers, I hope enjoyed this story and I have started on a new story called, 'MVC3 Our High School Days.' The first chapter will probably be up in a few days. See around everyone!]


End file.
